You're the Yin to my Yang
by Alexex
Summary: Oneshot 12: "Duncan, I thought you quit smoking!" Oneshot 13: YAY! Smiley face! Oneshot 14: "It's you and me against the world... We attack at dawn!" Oneshot 15: "Did you tell the WHOLE school I let you motorboat my BOOBS?"
1. Just Shut Up and Kiss Me Already!

Oneshot Party! Doo do do do do do dodo do do do do do DOOO!!!! Here is a collection of DxC oneshots! Some take place during TDI, after TDI, at Playa des Losers, before TDA, after TDA, during TDA, or in cases when neither one happened. Each oneshot is unrelated to the next, unless you like it so much you demand a twoshot. If you have a request for a oneshot, tell me! Minor couples and crack pairings as well. Onto the first one. xoxo, Gossip Girl. Lol, I'm just joshin' ya! =)

* * *

DxC Oneshots

Just shut up and Kiss Me Already!

"Hot... Hot... SOOOO hot..." Courtney complained, as she and her bestfriend Bridgette walked down the sidewalk on this hot July afternoon. Her mouth was as dry as sand paper. How can it be so insanely hot, it's Canada?! Even though they were in lower cut tank tops, short shorts, and flip flops, they were still sweating buckets. They entered the nearest convenience store, narrowly escaping the next wave of rays. Courtney wiped the sweat beads trickling down her drenched forehead. "Oh great, my hair is starting to frizz!" Courtney whined, pulling a finger through her now wavy brown hair. Her chocolate brown hair, had melted. Bridgette's usually mellow personality had evapourated along with most of the liquid in her body.

"Quit your whining. I wanted to go to the beach, but no. We just HAD to go for a walk in highly populated area, like Toronto!" Bridgette snapped, waving her arms for emphasis. Courtney looked at the fuming blonde, slightly disturbed.

"You're mean when you're overheated..." Courtney murmerred, blotting her eyes, and groaning at the sight of black smeared across the Kleenex. "Tell it to me straight Bridgette; Do I look a raccoon?"

"No, not at all. You look like a raccoon run over by a pick up truck."

"Not. Nice."

The two girls walked over to the frozen goods section, and were greeted with a cold front. It felt amazing against their heated bodies. Bridgette took out two large plastic cups. She handed one over to Courtney, and started to fill her cup with slush. She got half Coke, half sprite, and topped it off with blue raspberry sour sauce. Courtney filled her cup with sprite, the newest flavour- Parafreezium -and poured sour cherry sauce on the top, then a bit of blue raspberry. She took out a lid, and put it on. Bridgette and Courtney walked up to the counter. Courtney took out her wallet, while Bridgette patted her pants, trying to find some cash. She pulled out a fiver, and sighed with relief.

"You don't have to worry, I would've spotted you." Courtney whispered.

"I know, I'd just hate to be a mooch..." Bridgette replied.

"Please, you could never be a mooch. I can think of only one person that mooches off of me a lot..."

"Hey Princess! Fancy meeting you here!" Duncan called, entering the store. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Speak of the mooch..." Courtney sighed, turning around. She looked at Duncan. He was wearing his skull shirt-sans undershirt-and a pair of shorter jean shorts. He still had his red converse and dog collar, but surprisingly, his rough exterior was gone. He actually looked- dare I say it-_decent._ That irked the CIT. Courtney moved her gaze towards his hair. His neon green mohawk had fizzled out, and was drooping to the side. Courtney bit her lip to contain her laughter. Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nice hair." Courtney laughed, trying hard not to. Bridgette giggled a bit too.

"Hmph. I could say the same thing about you, Frizzy Lizzy." Duncan retorted, grabbing a pack of gum. He walked over to the counter, shoving his way in between the two girls. Courtney scoffed, while Bridgette narrowed her eyes. He slide the pack of gum over to Courtney's drink.

"What, am I paying for you too?" Courtney asked, crossing her arms.

"Now that you mention it, yes. Thanks Courtney, you're a pal..." Duncan drawled, swinging an arm around Courtney. She hastily shrugged it off. Bridgette paid for her stuff, and started to leave.

"I gotta go, later Court." Bridgette said, exiting the store. She got into her Mom's red mini van, and waved. The car headed down the street. Courtney paid for her drink- and Duncan's gum, much to her annoyance -and stomped out of the store.

"Courtney, wait up!" Duncan called, grabbing his pack of gum. He started to chase after the fuming girl. Courtney turned around as Duncan swung open the door. Suddenly, Courtney's much needed ice cold beverage wasn't in her hands anymore... Her once clean and crisp tank top was soaked... Courtney and Duncan froze and stared blankly as the plastic cup bounced off the pavement a couple of times, before rolling away. Steam was coming off of Courtney's chest. Duncan was the first to break the extremely awkward and tense moment.

"Okay, I'm not sure if it was from the heat, or your rage, but I could've sworn that your chest made a 'sssssss'" Duncan said, pointing at Courtney's boobs. Courtney remained frozen, her arms still extended. "Courtney?"

"You... You... You..."

"Neanderthal? Ogre? Pig?"

"Cretin! I can't believe you!"

"I _am _pretty unbelievable..."

"This top cost 90$! And now it's ruined! Ugh, and you have some nerve to--"

Duncan raised his eyebrows, and tuned out Courtney's rant. He just stared at the now soaked cleavage... _Thank you fate! _Courtney continued to rant, earning a few odd looks from people passing by.

"--pervert! Ugh, you're not even listening to me, to _be _perverted!" Courtney exclaimed, flailing her arms around like a lunatic. When Duncan didn't respond, Courtney lost it. She slapped Duncan across the face. _Thanks a lot fate..._

"You are such a Drama Queen!" Duncan scoffed, with an eyeroll.

"You are such a jerk!"

"Only when I want to." He smirked, sending her a wink. Courtney tried to hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks. She grew even angrier.

"You are SO vile!!!"

"Yoy are SO annoying!"

"Just shut up and kiss me already!!!!" Courtney screamed, putting her hands onto Duncan's face. She crashed her lips on his. Duncan was shocked for a brief moment, before kissing back. They weren't sure if it was the humidity, or the passion, but that kiss seemed hotter than the weather...

* * *

This oneshot reminds me of the summer vacation in grade six... Me and my friends practically lived at the convince store! Sour slushies are da bomb!!!! Did I seriously just type 'da bomb' Jeez... Well, R&R!


	2. Mama Mia! Here We Go Again

Next oneshot =)! This is inspired by 'If you can't take the Heat...' They mysteriously left out the 'Five Star dinner under the stars.' So I decided to make one! Filled with DxC, and minor GxB!

* * *

DxC Oneshots

Mama Mia! Here we go Again...

The Killer Bass have won the challenge, and are finally ahead of the Screaming Gophers. They thought they were toast, many times before. But at long last, they shoved those stupid gophers into the dirt. Kind of ironic, that they 'shoved those stupid gophers into the dirt' by winning a cooking challenge. The reward was a much needed gormet meal. The Bass filed out of the mess hall after their win, and started head towards the fire pit. They saw a big round table with a white table cloth, and seven chestnut brown chairs waiting to be sat on. The lights above twinkled as if they too were stars in the night sky. The centre of the table had a vase full of tulips, dasies, and many other festive flowers. The Bass all Oohed and Ahh-ed as they were escorted to their seats. Chris, wearing a baby blue tuxedo, and red bow tie, greeted the campers.

"Welcome, to your reward. Have a seat." Chris said.

Sadie sat down next to Harold, and beside him was Geoff, then Bridgette, then Courtney, then Duncan, and DJ. Courtney was the first to lift her menu.

"What would you like to drink?" Chris asked, holding up a note pad, and taking out a pen.

"I'll like, have a chocolate shake!" Sadie ordered.

"Coke for me please." Geoff said.

"I'll have orange juice." Bridgette smiled.

"Water please." DJ said, folding his menu.

"I'll have water too." Harold wheezed.

"I would like a strawberry milkshake please." Courtney quipped. Everyone looked at Duncan, waiting for him to order.

"I'll take a shot of scotch." He ordered, smirking. Courtney elbowed him hard in the chest.

"You can't drink, idiot. You're not the legal age." Courtney scolded. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Fine fine. I'll take a root beer."

"Alright. I'll be right back with your drinks." Chris declared, heading in the direction of the mess hall. Courtney glared at Duncan, while the others started a light conversation.

"So... Bridge, thanks for winning us the challenge. It was your excellent pasta skills that landed us the win..." Geoff drawled, gazing at Bridgette. She blushed, as DJ narrowed his eyes at Geoff. Geoff realized what he said, and tried to fix it. "...And DJ's! It was your and _DJ's_ excellent pasta skills that landed us the win...!" He chuckled nervously. As is on cue, Chris came back with everyone's drinks.

"Everyone ready to order?" Chris questioned. Everyone nodded.

"I will have a ceaser salad and garlic bread." Bridgette proclaimed.

"I'll have chicken fingers and fries." Harold ordered.

"Me too." Sadie added, waving slightly.

"Garlic shrimp with noodles, please." Geoff said.

"Umm... Mozzarella sticks please, with extra marinara sauce." DJ said.

"I will take spaghetti." Duncan ordered.

"Breaded calamari with a side of alfredo." Courtney said. Everyone looked at her funny. "What?" 

"Okay. Be back with your orders soon." Chris annouced, leaving. Everyone continued to stare at Courtney. She rolled her eyes.

The Killer Bass talked among themselves, waiting for Chris to return with their food. Geoff was hitting on Bridgette, and failing miserably. DJ and Sadie were talking about bunny, and Harold was picking his nose. Courtney and Duncan were arguing-- why doesn't THAT surprise me...?

"Don't you know that alcohol is bad for you?" Courtney cried.

"Don't you know that you're completely annoying?" Duncan replied.

"Ugh! You are such a... a..."

"What's wrong sweetheart? Cat got your tongue?" Duncan said, tilting Courtney's chin up. She slapped his hand away.

"You're such an ogre! Don't touch me!" Courtney fumed, through clenched teeth.

"That's what she said." Duncan smirked. Courtney groaned, and slammed her head on the table.

**An hour later...**

Everyone was happily eating their gourmet meals, and talking like a big group of friends. Everyone except Duncan and Courtney, that is. Courtney was lecturing Duncan on proper table etiquette, while he was ignoring her. Nothing really new here.

"Ugh, that's disgusting..." Courtney cringed, as Duncan grabbed a handful of noodles, and stuffed them into his mouth. Duncan looked at her.

"Says the girl eating squid." Duncan retorted. He started to lick sauce off his fingers, then smacked his lips. Courtney narrowed her eyes at Duncan.

"At least I'm using utensils, insted of eating with my hands like a caveman. Wait, you _are _a Neanderthal, so nothing is really surprising here." Courtney replied, eating the last of her calamari. She took her napkin, and patted her lips. Duncan glared at her.

"Oh please, like--"

"Okay, whose in for dessert?" Geoff questioned, trying to stop another arguement from happening. Bridgette smiled and nodded. Sadie squealed and clapped her hands.

"I'm in." DJ and Harold agreed. Courtney and Duncan stared at each other down, daring the other to blink.

"Fine." They both grumbled. Courtney 'Hmphed' and crossed her arm, turning away from the delinquent. Duncan rested his arm on the table, holding up his head. Normally Courtney would tell Duncan that elbows on the table are not proper table manners, but she didn't want to say a word. She was too angry, to even _be _angry at him. If that makes sense... After Chris cleared the table, everyone ordered their dessert. Sadie got a slice of double chocolate cake, Harold got apple pie, DJ got peach cobbler, Bridgette got angel food cake, Geoff and Duncan got hot fudge sundaes, and Courtney got chocolate cake with thick chocolate icing.

"Mmm, this is SO good!" Sadie beamed.

"I know, the cake is really delicious..." Courtney moaned. Duncan leaned over and put a finger through Courtney's cake. She glared at him, as he sucked the icing off of his finger.

"Mmm, you're right Princess. The cake IS really delicious." Duncan remarked, mocking Courtney.

"What is wrong with you?! You just got your criminal DNA on my cake!"

"Lucky you."

"You are SO full of yourself!"

"You say that like you're not."

"Ugh! I hate you! I wish I could just... just... ARGH!!!! And another thing--"

Before she could continue, Duncan stuffed some cake into her mouth. Her eyes widened, before narrowing at him.

"Just shut up and eat your cake." Duncan said.

**After dinner...**

Courtney stormed into the female Bass cabin after finishing her 'contaminated' dessert, frustrated. _Who does he think he is! He can't waltz around and toy with me like that! He'll rue the day he messed with Courtney! Did I seriously just say 'rue the day.' God..._

"Man, that cake was DE-licious, don't you think Princess?" Duncan remarked, from the doorway. Courtney turned to face him, her expression fiery. Then, something tingled in her revenge glands... No, not those glands, the REVENGE glands. Yeah, the ones I just made up.

"Speaking of delicious, I can't deny it any longer..." Courtney said seductively. She started to walk towards Duncan. He raised his eyebrows.

"...Deny what?"

"That I crave your uh, lips on my lips..." _Ugh... That sounded lame. _

Duncan still stood frozen in the doorway. Courtney was only a few feet away, and was advancing pretty fast.

_What is she doing? This isn't like her..._

_Who cares, we might get laid!_

_True that!_

Courtney started to lean in to kiss Duncan. He closed his eyes, and prepared for Courtney's lips to meet his. Courtney stopped a mere centimetres away. She took a finger, and pushed Dunacn backwards. "Ha! That'll teach you to mess with MY cake!" She remarked, as he fell backwards down the stairs. Sadie and Bridgette watched Duncan hit the ground with a _thud, _then a smug CIT skip happily into the cabin.

"Like, what happened?" Sadie questioned. Duncan rubbed his now bruised back, and scowled.

"Courtney happened." He replied, sourly.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Meh? Review and tell me what you think! I kind of hate this one :-/ Not my best work. I hate writing about food... It makes me hungry...

Random 6teen quote!

From 'The Five Finger Discount'

Nikki: *after seeing the price of the Leon Shreds jacket* Gaaaaaaah! Shopping hurts sometimes...

LOL! R&R!


	3. The Almost Wedding Crashers

I hope you guys like this one. It's not really a DxC oneshot, but it has a lot of it in it. This is the alleged 'Almost Wedding Crashers' episode that I would've much more enjoyed than 'Million Dollar Babies' The episode was _okaaaay, _but not da bomb. Did I just type it again?! Cue Harold... GOSH!!!!

* * *

DxC Oneshots

The Almost Wedding Crashers

Chris sits on a lawn chair in front of the cast trailers, waiting for the camera crew to start filming. The sun was rising, giving the abandoned film lot an eerie tint. Chris was wearing his 'Guilded Chris' ceremony tux, and his million dollar smile.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Action! The castmates were sent back to the stone age, and competed in challenges to test their prehistoric fierceness. But no ones fiercness could compare to Courtney's. She got the Grips out of their pathetic loosing streak, and a mamoth sized barbecue. Heather went nut-so trying to get hair, and Duncan fell for Courtney. _Again. _What do we have planned for our competitors today? Let's just say our contestants will be forced to kiss and make up. Coming up, on Total Drama Action!

Theme Music!

The Screaming Gaphers sat at their table, picking at Chef's failed attempt at making oatmeal. The Grips sat at the table across from the Gaphers, eating the mush.

**Grips...**

"So the plan is to throw the challenge, and get rid of Courtney?" Lindsay asked, for the billionth time that morning.

"Very good Lindsay!" Justin exclaimed, with fake enthusiasm. Beth took a bite of her oatmeal, then responded.

"I dunno guys. We should at least see how far she can take us. She DID get us our first win in a while..." Beth remarked. Justin thought it over for a minute, and agreed.

"So wait, we aren't voting her off?" Lindsay questioned. Beth explained the situation to the blonde. "Ohhhhh!"

**Gaphers...**

Harold shoved another spoonful of crud into his mouth, and nearly choked. Heather scrunched her nose, as the geek spit up mush onto the table. LeShawna handed him a napkin, while Duncan leaned back in his chair, not really paying attention to his surroundings. His mind kept wandering to a certain mocha skinned brunette.

Confession Cam:

Duncan: What is up with her, she's acting even more bratty than usual! Is that even possible?

Back to Reality

Courtney entered the craft services tent, with her wet hair up in a purple towel. She made her way over to the Grips side of the tent, ignoring the glares she got from the other contestants. She sat down beside Justin, and across from Lindsay and Beth.

"What's up with your hair?" Beth asked, noting Courtney's wrapped hair. Courtney glanced up at her head, then back at Beth.

"Oh, it's because _someone _cut out a chunk of my hair, and I had to fix it." Courtney responded, sending daggers at Heather. Heather glared back.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't she?" Heather smirked, holding her head up with her wrists.

"Not unless her name is Heather." Courtney retorted.

"Guys, guys! Why can't we all just get along?" Chris asked, entering the tent.

"Uh, because we hate eachother?" Duncan replied, with a 'Duh, isn't obvious you sadist?' tone.

"Not the point. Today's challenge is all about the love, and the funny! Can somebody guess the genre?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Is it the romantic comedy?!" Beth exclaimed. She seriously gets too excited about this stuff...

"Correct! Your first challenge starts in in ten. Change into your swimsuits, and meet me at studio 15!" Chris said, exiting the tent.

* * *

After changing, the contestants lined up in front of thier host, split into their teams.

"Alrighty castmates. You will be competing in three challenges, and the best of three wins the reward, while the losers send someone home. The first challenge is a race to the second challenge. You will climb up to the top of this ladder, get onto the ledge, and strap into the pair of cupid wings. You will 'fly' to this pool of water, and drop into it swimming to shore. The next person cannot start until the last person makes it to shore. The first team to get all of their members to the next challenge first, wins an advantage in the next challenge! On your marks... get set... ACTION!" Chris announced, as Heather and Beth sprinted past. Heather made it to the ladder first, with Beth only a few seconds behind. Heather strapped herself into a pair of cupid wings, and took a leap of faith. Beth had trouble trying to get in.

"Come on Beth, hurry up!" Courtney shouted. Lindsay and Justin glared at her.

"I'm trying!" Beth called back, finally getting herself strapped in. She ran off the platform, and swung above the pool of water. She jumped in about 5 seconds after Heather. Heather was a few feet away from shore, but her wig fell off, and started to sink.

"AHHH!!!! My wig!!!!" Heather wailed, turning around, and swimming back for the sinking Pebbles-style hair piece. She dove under water, but couldn't get to it. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Confession Cam:

Courtney: *smirking* Karma really IS a bitch!

Back to Reality

In the meantime, Beth made it to shore, and Lindsay started to run towards the ladder. She started to climb the ladder, while Heather trudged to shore. Harold started running to the ladder, and started to climb as well. Lindsay quickly strapped herself into the cupid wings, and swung over the pool. Harold had now strapped himself in, and swung across. Lindsay power swam to shore, and got herself to land, with Harold close behind.

Justin and LeShawna ran to the ladder, with LeShawna only behind by a second. LeShawna made her way up the ladder ahead of Justin, and strapped herself into the wings.

"Uhm Chris, those wings totally clash with my swim trunks, do they come in a different colour?" Justin asked, jerking a thumb towards the tacky wings behind him. Courtney stared at him dumbfounded. Chris shook his head. "Bummer..."

"What are you doing?! You're letting LeShawna get the lead!!!!" Courtney screamed. Justin rolled his eyes, and strapped himself into the wings. He swung across, and dove into the pool. LeShawna was a good 15 feet ahead of him, until Justin started to swim really fast. He tied with her, and Courtney and Duncan sprinted to the ladder neck and neck. The climbed the ladder and strapped themselves into the wings. They swam to shore, Duncan making it a milisecond before Courtney.

"We have our winners! The Gaphers!" Chris declared. They cheered. Courtney glared at them.

Confession Cam:

Courtney: Sure... Laugh it up now, but I swear that will be your last win, if I can help it!

Back to Reality

Next Challenge

"Okay Gaphers, here is your reward." Chris said, handing Harold 4 arrows.

"Arrows?" Harold questioned.

"Shhhhhhush. Your next challenge is to make like the love guru Cupid, and try to shoot the most people with arrows." Chris explained.

"You mean we're going to be impaled by sharp sticks with feathers on the end?!" Lindsay gasped.

"No way! We can't afford anymore lawsuits... You'll be wearing targets, and the goal is to get the most points by the end of the match. Gaphers, since you won the last challenge, you each get an extra arrow. The match will be five minutes long." Chris announced, handing the castmates their quivers, bows, and arrows. He lead them to a room. On one half of the tall room, was a platform with the 'Screaming Gaphers' logo, and on the other side had the 'Killer Grips' logo. The contestants went to their sides, and put on their archery equipment. "Aaaaaand... Action!"

Courtney quickly drew and arrow, and aimed at Heather. She got her right in the bulls eye, and then moved her range to Harold. Lindsay tried to draw an arrow, but failed. She pulled back the string, and let go. Unfortunately, she was holding the arrows the wrong way, and shot herself.

"OW!! Chris, does that count?" Lindsay asked, rubbing her now tender arm. Chris smirked, and nodded. "Bummer..." Courtney grabbed the arrow from her hands, and turned it around.

"Here, try holding it this way!" Courtney shouted, before getting shot in the chest by Duncan.

"Whoopsidaisy, my bad..." He smirked. Courtney turned red in the face. Not literally- that only happens in cartoons. She drew two arrows, getting Duncan in the bulls eye. He scowled, as Courtney smiled smugly.

"No no... I believe that it was _my _bad." She replied, before shooting LeShawna. Beth shot Harold, then Heather in the chest. Beth beamed her in the face.

"Owww!!!!! Ugh, nice aim dweeb! My target is HERE!!!!" Heather screehed, rubbing her tender nose with her free hand, then motioning to her chest. Courtney, after dodging a projectile from Harold, came up to Beth.

"Nice shot." She congratualated. Beth smiled uneasily.

"Thanks." Beth replied nervously. It came out more like a question. Justin aimed blindly, and shot rapidly. He ended up only hitting LeShawna. He got her just below the target.

"Dang... I guess my aim is a little off." Justin remarked, tapping his chin. He dodged an arrow. Everyone ran out of arrows, and only Courtney was left with one. She smiled deviously. The Screaming Gaphers looked like deer in the headlights. Harold gasped.

"She can't get us all, quick!" Harold yelled, grabbing Heather and LeShawna by the wrist. He dragged them with him as he ran away from the frozen Duncan. Courtney drew the arrow, and shot Duncan with incredible force. He fell to the ground.

"Wow..." Lindsay marvelled.

"It looks like The Killer Grips are the winners of the second challenge! And join us after the break to see our dramatic tie breaker, that will grant one team immunity, and the reward, while the other team sends someone packing. Coming up, on Total Drama Action!" Chris declared. He became visibley more upset, after the camera men switched to commercial. "Make up!"

The Killer Grips cheered as they headed to their trailers to change. Duncan got up sorely, and joined the Gaphers.

"Nice. Going. Idiot boy." Heather seethed, crossing her arms. Duncan glared at her.

"Oh yeah, it's my fault after you guys ditched me alone like a sitting duck!" Duncan protested.

"Blame us for actually trying to win! You were too busy staring at a certain councillor in training!" Harold retorted, ajusting his glasses.

"All we're saying, is don't let her throw off your game." LeShawna clarified.

"Because if you do, you'll throw off our game. And if you throw off our game, we'll make sure that _you _get thrown into the back of the Lame-o-zine tonight! Got it?!" Heather hissed. Duncan scoffed.

**Grips...**

"Uh, nice going out there." Beth said, buttoning up her vest. Lindsay smiled and gave Courtney a thumbs up. Lindsay brushed her long blonde hair, then headed towards the dresser. She pulled out her clothes, and started to put them on over her bathing suit. "Umm, Linds? Aren't you going to take off your bathing suit first?"

"I would, but all my underwear is in the laundry." Lindsay replied, pulling up her skirt.

"Sorry guys if I seem a bit mean. It's just, losing isn't really an option for me... After Harold cheated me out of last season, something in my mind just snapped, and took over. I may do things that will hurt many people, but I don't care. I'm going to win this competition... And no one, is going to stop me..." Courtney muttered under her breath, leaving the trailer. Lindsay and Beth looked at each other, then shrugged.

After the commecial break...

The cast joined Chris in front of the make up confession, dressed in their normal clothes. The camera man motioned Chris, and he started to bring ther viewers up to speed. "Welcome back to Total Drama Action--"

"Welcome back? But we didn't leave..." Lindsay said. Chris dashed up to her, and glared at the ditzy blonde.

"Yes, I know that Lidnsay. And DON'T INTERRUPT ME! **EVERRR!!!!**" He fumed, flicking her nose. Chris continued to pace in front of the castmates. "Our competitors started to feel the love after competing in todays romantic comedy challenges. The Gaphers won the first challenge, but the Grips made like William Tell, and shot down the Gaphers hopes of a quick victory in the second challenge. And now it's time for our drama inducing, extra dramatic tie breaker!"

"Someone's excited..." Heather remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Which means pain for us, no doubt." Duncan added, crossing his arms.

"As much as I love physical pain, I love causing you mental damage too. Which what this next challenge is all about! A female member and a male member from each team will by tailored in wedding attire by the other two team members. After the contestants are dressed, they will stand at the end of this wedding chapel obstacle course." Chris explained, gesturing to the crudely decorated set. There were barriors, and other things to try and stop the 'bride' and 'groom' from making it to the end of the hall. On the side were paintball guns and garden hoses. "You will try to make it to the alter so you can 'tie the knot' in under a minute, while the other team tries to stop you. The team that makes it with the best time will win! The bride for the Gaphers will be... Heatherrrrr!" Chris drawled, putting an arm on her shoulder. She sent him a 'remove-your-arm-or-else-I-will-castrate-you-you-creeper' look. He grimaced, and backed away slowly. "The groom will be... Duncan!" It was now the other contestants turn to grimace. Duncan smirked slightly, and walked next to Heather. Courtney sent them the deadliest death glare she could make, while Duncan and Heather glared back. "For the Grips, the bride will be... Courtney! Which means the groom will be Justin."

Justin and Courtney walked over to the other side of the host, waiting for him to say action. "All the supplies you will need, are in the make up trailer. You have ten minutes to change. Aaaaaaand... ACTION!" Chris exclaimed, while both teams ran into the make up trailer.

Confession Cam:

Lindsay and Beth dashed around the trailer, and grabbed random stuff for Courtney and Justin to wear. LeShawna pulled out a long skinny white dress, with silver bows on the bottom, and held it out for Heather.

Heather: *crosses arms, and sticks up her nose* Oh, I am NOT wearing that. It will make my butt look big.

LeShawna: I don't care! I bet all the dresses will make your butt look big. Just put on the dang dress! *shoves the dress into Heather.*

Heather 'Hmphed' and snatched the dress. She went into the changeroom, and came out in the ill-fitting dress. LeShawna handed her a veil.

LeShawna: Here.

Heather: *rolls eyes*

Lindsay handed Courtney a white dress that flowed at the bottom. It looked like a white version of the 'Sleeping Beauty' dress, that Briar Rose wore at the end of the Disney movie, as she danced with the prince. After Courtney changed, she turned around so Lindsay could zip up her dress. She handed her a pair of silver heels, and Courtney put them on. Harold gave Duncan a black tux, with a silver tie. Dunacn changed, and tried to tie the tie. He ended up going to Harold for help, which made him feel even worse than his crushing defeat at the cold hands of his ex, Courtney. Justin wore a black tux, with a gold tie, and waited for Courtney to get the finishing touches on her gown. Beth handed her a white transparent veil, and fixed her hair into a bun, before attaching the veil. Courtney slipped on her gloves, and grabbed her fake flowers.

Lindsay: Wowzers, you two look perfect together!

Duncan overheard this, and jerked his head towards Courtney and Justin. Courtney looked beautiful... The gown swept the floor when she walked, and the dress hugged her curves in all the right ways. Lindsay had done her make up, making her cute freckles stand out on her nose. Her lips were red and just _begging _to be kissed. Justin- well, he was already a male model. Enough said. He just looked even more glamourous than before. Justin held out his hand for Courtney to take. She hesitated, but took it anyways. Duncan narrowed his eyes. That should be him! HE should be the one taking the CITs pretty little hand! That angered Duncan. It did more than make him angry... It made him _jealous. _Heather shuffled her way over- the dress was limiting her span of movement, and tapped Duncan on the shoulder. Duncan rolled his eyes. Wait, he could use Heather to make Courtney jealous! Sure, it was a douche-y move, but she started it! Taking the male models hand, and looking hot in that wedding dress... How could she! He put his arm on Heather's back, and started to walk. Heather grabbed his arm, and shoved it in a very awkward position on Duncan's body. She narrowed her eyes at him.

Heather: Let's just get this challenge over with. And if you value this arm, you will keep your hands OFF OF ME you sleaze!!!!

Back to Reality

"Grips. Since you won the last challenge, you get to go first! Gaphers, get to your stations! Courtney, Justin! On your marks, get set... ACTION!" Chris yelled, and Courtney and Justin started to run down the aisle, hand in hand. Courtney jumped up onto the ledge, but she couldn't pull herself up in the dress.

"Here!" Justin shouted, holding his hand out for her to step on. She used his hand to push off, and got up.

"Thanks!" She called back, while she held out her hand to help Justin up. Heather shot Courtney in the shoulder with her paintball gun, sending her back a bit. Justin stopped her from falling, and jumped over the ledge.

"Jump, I'll catch you!"

Courtney jumped off the ledge, and Justin caught her bridal style. Fitting, considering the circumstances... The continued down the ailse, and crawled under a ledge. LeShawna and Harold drenched them using the garden hose. Courtney's make up ran down her face, temporarilly blinding her. She stopped for a second, and rubbed her eyes to remove the eyeliner that had dripped into them. Heather smirked, and shot her repeatidly.

"Ah! Ooh! Eeh! Uh! Ow!" Courtney cried, cringing after each blow. She ran and caught up with Justin. They slid under the last barrier, and made it to the alter, with only three seconds to spare. Chris appeared in a preachers costume, and fake reading glasses.

"We are gathered here today in holy matromony to join these two competitors together for their win. Justin, do you take Courtney to be your loftley wedded wife?" Chris asked, with a terrible accent.

"I do?" Justin replied, not really sure what to say. Courtney and Justin looked at each other unsure if this is part of the challenge.

"And Courtney, do you take Justin to be your loftley wedded husband?"

"Umm..."

"You need to say yes, in order to win."

"I do."

"I now pronounce man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"What?!" Justin, Courtney, _and_ Duncan exclaimed. Courtney and Duncan looked at each other. She bit her lip, and turned back to Justin. They slowly leaned in, while LeShawna, Harold, Heather, Lindsay, and Beth moved as far away from Duncan as they could, bracing for impact. Courtney and Justin were closing the space between their lips... Duncan was running out of options... Chris was biting his manicured nails, imagining the praise from upstairs after they see this shows ratings... Duncan looked around, and grabbed onto Heather, dipping her as he looked over her. She looked frightened, and shocked. He crashed his lips onto hers, while Courtney and Justin had the most picture perfect kiss. Except for the fact that they looked like drowned rats. Courtney pulled away after four seconds, and gasped. She saw Duncan mackin on Heather, and her heart stopped. She narrowed her eyes, and stomped over to her team, as Duncan and Heather broke apart. When Courtney wasn't looking, Heather slapped Duncan across the face. Courtney and Justin left to go change.

Confession Cam:

Courtney: *crying slightly* How could he? I only kissed Justin for the challenge... *angry* Stop it Courtney... We don't care anymore. I mean, we never cared, but... *angry, pulls out her PDA* Duncan better have a good lawyer!

Heather: *rubbing her tongue* Ugh...! My lips may never recover! Blech!!!!!

Duncan: Ugh, she tastes like EVIL!!!! Pure EVIL!!! Ugh... That probably wasn't the best plan, but I had to do something!!!

Back to Reality

"While I'm loving this show of hostility, we need to move on. Duncan, Heather. Get ready! Aaaaaaaand... ACTION!!!!" Chris shouted, as Duncan and Heather ran down the aisle. Duncan jumped on top of the ledge, but Heather- due to the restricting dress -couldn't jump high enough to pull herself up. Duncan held out his hand for Heather. She reached for it, but before she could grab it, Duncan got shot in the back by paintballs, courtesy of Courtney. He fell over the side. He sent Courtney a glare, while she grinned evilly. He hoisted Heather over the wall, and climbed up after her. He dropped over the side, while Heather fell, and landed face first.

"OWWW!!!" Heather cried, as Duncan continued down the course. "Is anyone going to help me up...?"

Duncan rolled his eyes, and ran back, helping her up. They ran and ducked under the next barrier, and continued to run. Justin sprayed them with the hoze, making them slip and loose their balance. Only ten seconds remained. Heather kicked it into high gear, sliding under the last barrier. Courtney became nervous. She couldn't let them win!

"Hey Duncan!" Courtney called. He continued to run, but looked at her. She lifted up her shirt, and exposed her bra. He lost focus, and ran into the barrier, falling backwards with a hearty 'Oof!' The clock ran out.

"And it looks like the Grips are today's winners! You win a... Three day cruise, while the Gaphers stay here... With Chef! So go pack, and be at the harbour for 9:00 p.m.! Screaming Gaphers, sucks to be you. I'll see you at the Guilded Chris Ceremony..." Chris declared, strolling off, while the castmates glared at each other.

"Thanks a lot Big Loud and Proud. Thanks to your terrible fashion sense, we lost!" Heather sneered. LeShawna glared at her.

"Oh helllll no. Because of your terrible movement skills, we lost the challenge!" LeShawna yelled back. Heather scoffed, and stomped off. Harold and Duncan started to leave, until LeShawna pulled them back. "Okay guys. She has seriously got to go. Who's in?"

Harold and Duncan looked at each other, before nodding.

Guilded Chris Ceremony!

Chris walked to the podium, in his baby blue tux. He pulled the results out from inside his pockets, and put on his signature 'Chris' grin plastered across his fake face.

"You have cast your votes. Whoever doesn't receive a Guilded Chris is out of the contest. And can never return. Ev-errrrrr. The awards go to... Harold, and LeShawna. The final award of the night goes to... Duncan." Chris announced, tossing the rewards to their recipiants. Heather hastily got up, and stalked off to the Lame-o-sine. LeShawna and Harold started to walk to the mess hall to get something to eat.

Duncan left for the showers. He felt that he needed to wash the Heather residue away, in fear of getting an STD. He removed his clothes, and hopped into the showers. After his shower, Duncan started to head towards his trailer. He was about half way there, when he felt a tug on his left arm... This could be one of two people: 1) A man eating ninja that Harold claimed he saw. or 2) Courtney. It was Courtney... Right now, he would've prefered a ninja eating his brains out than talking to _her._

"We need to talk." Courtney said. Duncan's eyes widened. Oh crap, this better not be _**Thee **_talk... Yes, thee. Pronounced as such. Duncan clearly looked nervous, and not mentally fit.

"NO!!!!!" He blurted out. Courtney looked at him funny.

"Would you please let me finish? I wanted to ask you if--"

"Uhh... I think I left my waffle iron on... Gotta go turn it off!" Duncan said, breaking free from her grasp. He started to run as fast as he could.

"Why do they always run?" Courtney sighed with annoyance. She sprinted after him, then tackled him to the ground.

"AHH!!! If you're going to kill me, could you make my death the quick and painless kind?" Duncan asked, scared. Normally Duncan would wrestle the person who tackled him, then dangle loogies over their face. He could never do that to Courtney... 1) because she'd kick him in the balls. 2) because she'd knee him in the balls and 3) both. He stared up and her expression. It was filled with anger, worry, confusion, and a hint of lust.

"I'm not going to kill you!"

"Come again?"

"Why would I want to kill you?"

"Hmm, let's see... One, because I shot an arrow at you; Two, because I teased you to no end; Three, because I flirted with Heather to make you jealous; and Four; I kissed her..."

"Now that you mention it, why _don't _I want to kill you... Oh yeah. Come with me on the cruise."

"What?"

"COME WITH ME ON THE--" Courtney yelled, before Duncan clamped a hand over her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at him. She looked around, and noticed their current position. Duncan was laying on his back, with his legs sprawled open, with Courtney laying on top of him, with his hand over her mouth. Not looking very good on her part. God, it looked like she was fricken' jumping him! Duncan removed his hand.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You want to sneak me onto a swanky cruise ship..." Duncan questioned. Courtney nodded.

"Me? A delinquent?"

She nodded again.

"Ha! I knew you liked me!" Duncan boasted, getting up, and doing a VERY LAME, happy dance. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"You are SO full of yourself. Now shut up, and go around back. Meet me on the sky deck in an hour..." Courtney said, walking off.

* * *

Courtney leaned against the bars, letting the air whip through her hair. On this boat, it reminded her of the boat ride on Total Drama Island... Look where it landed her. Hated by the entire nation for actually wanted justice. It's not fair! Harold should be the one hated, for cheating! Ooh, when she get's home, she is SO sueing him. She looked up to the stars, and felt the breeze tingle her senses. Wait, it wasn't the breeze, it was Duncan. He had come. He laid a hand on hers. She slowly turned over to him, trying not to show that she was crying. He furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked, squeezing her hand a bit to comfort her. Damn it. Was she always this readable?

"N-nothing," she replied, sniffing. "I'm fine. Sea air, waters my eyes."

"Sure sure Princess, whatever floats your boat."

"Fitting, considering we're on a cruise ship."

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Oh, just thinking about how everyone hates me because I'm SOOO mean. Also about how none of this would've happened if Harold didn't switch the votes."

"I don't hate you..."

"Yeah, I know that, mostly because all you're after is my--"

"Uh, NO! I'm not like that... I may be this totally hot danger boy, but underneath that, I can actually care for someone."

"That was actually kind of sweet Duncan." Courtney smiled, giving him a hug. He hugged back.

"What, no kiss? No tongue action?"

"Nice. You just ruined the moment."

"Then my job here is done."

"You're such a--" Courtney started, but was cut off by Duncan kissing her. Courtney closed her eyes, and deepened the kiss, eventually wrapping her arms around his neck. Oh, how they missed those days... They pulled away.

"Don't you know you're not my type...?" Courtney sighed.

"Never stopped you before." Duncan smirked. Courtney elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

* * *

Sorry the ending is a bit terrible. But meh! Lol, at school, we've started the POKE WARS! Everyone for themself!!!! Oh, and in our schools musical, I was originally in the chorus, but a lead girl was not coming for any practices, and my friends nominated me for the part, saying I should have it instead cause I was really good. It made me feel SO loved guys! I have now gone from blank, to Silly girl 1! (We are doing Beauty and the Beast) I still remain nameless, but at least I get lines!

Anyways, ciao mi amours!

Alexex!


	4. And the Academy Award Goes To

Hey! Shout out to **CarmillaD**! Thanks for the nice reviews, and also thanks for everyone else who reviewed! I'm just too lazy to go downstairs and go to the computer that has internet so I can notify you... By the way, I HATE JUSTIN BIEBER! HE IS THE FACE OF EVIL!!!! Also, Jesse McCartney called, and he'd like his voice back. Let the artist bashing begin!!!! Ah well, so yeah... Since I haven't done a disclaimer in like, forever, I decided to put one!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT! Yes, they changed the name to Total Drama World Tour. I liked TDM... but do I get a say in it? NO! If I did, there would be a heck of a lot more DxC! And they would've never broken up in Top Dog, and Courtney wouldn't have become a bee-otch in Season 2! It had to be said... Anyways, onto the story Alex! I am a girl, btw~**

* * *

DxC Oneshots

And the Academy Award Goes to...

"RAAAAAAPE!!!!!" Courtney wailed, pointing to a dumbfounded Duncan.

Okay, for many of you, you're probably wondering what happened before this. Because I am in a relatively good mood, I will use my **TIME MACHINE **to travel back in time and let you see--er, read what happened. Oh I am ever SO magical!!!! And no, I'm not on crack! Thank you very much...

**45 minutes earlier...**

Courtney rushed down the mahogany stairway of her house, and grabbed her bag. She swung it over her shoulder, and ran to the door.

"Can't talk, late for school!" Courtney called, running down the walkway. She was halfway down the walkway, until she realized she had forgot her clarinet reed. She sprinted into her house, and into the kitchen.

"Mom I--" Courtney yelled. Courtney's mother stood in the door, holding up the small reed in her manicured fingers. Courtney turned around, and smiled. She snatched the reed, and hugged her mother. She ran out the door, agian, and got into her car. A silver car. I'm not the best with car names-- **DON'T JUDGE ME! **

* * *

After the longest car ride ever, in Courtney's view, she quickly made her way into her school dodging other students. She went down the hall, and over to her locker. She picked out her copy of 'The Outsiders' for the class novel study, and her ELA binder. She closed her locker, and turned to head down the hall. She accidentally bumped into someone and dropped her stuff down, and watched as the stuff slided down the hallway.

"Oh I'm so sorry, it was my fault..." Courtney appologized, going down to her knees, and picking up her stuff.

"No no, the pleasure was ALL mine..." Duncan purred, leaning against the next set of lockers.

"Ugh, why am I not surprised that remark came from a pig like you?"

"Because you think I'm hot."

"As if."

"Why don't you stop denying that you're desperately in love with me?"

Courtney rolled her eyes, and stalked off, but Duncan grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me, I have to go to class!" She spat.

"Come on Princess. Who needs English?"

"Considering we speak it daily... Us?!"

The 'couple's loud conversation was interrupted by the morning bell. All of the students still in the halls, quickly shuffled into their respective classes on time. Duncan and Courtney were the only ones left.

"Duncan! Let me go, I'm gonna be late!" Courtney exclaimed, trying to free her wrist from his grasp. Suddenly, her PDA went off... Courtney's eyes widened, and she froze. Duncan raised an eyebrow, and listned to the music playing

_Me plus you_

_Imma tell Onetime, Onetime_

_(Onetime)_

_Imma Onetime, Onetime_

_(Onetime)_

_Imma Onetime, Onetime_

_(Onetime)_

_Your world, is my world_

_And my fight, is your fight_

_And my breath, is your breath_

_And your heart--_

"You're a closet Justin Bieber fan!" Duncan exclaimed, pointing at Courtney. She burried her head in her hands, while he laughed hysterically.

"Oh the SHAME!!!!" She wailed. "It's just- his voice... And that song..."

"No, no, no, no, no. He's a panzy that hasn't hit puberty yet."

"You haven't hit puberty yet!"

"That didn't even make any sense!"

"Oh God... I'm losing brain cells because of a high pitched douche nozzle!"

"Here, come with me."

"Why?"

"Just come..."

They headed down the hall, arm in arm, while Courtney's books littered the halls.

* * *

"The Resource room? You dragged me across the entire school, to bring me to The Resource room?" Courtney questioned.

"To you it may be 'The Resource Rom' but to me, it's an awesome place to make out with girls."

"YOU BROUGHT ME HERE TO--" Courtney screamed, before Duncan kissed her. She looped her fingers through his hair, and they made their way over to the couch across the room, keeping their lips connected the entire way. Duncan started to kiss her collar bone, and up and down her neck. She rubbed his back.

"What are we doing...?" Courtney panted. Duncan stopped, and looked at her.

"Uhhh, making out in The Resource Room?" He replied.

"Just checking." She smirked, before clobbering Duncan with kisses.

**40 minutes later...**

The Resource room was quiet, except for pecks and sighs from Duncan and Courtney. Their shirts and shoes laid scattered across the room. They heard someone gasp, and stopped sucking face. They turned their heads, and saw Harold with his mouth wide open.

"Boobies..." He sighed, staring at Courtney's chest. She gasped, and Duncan narrowed his eyes at the geek oggling his girlfriends chest.

"Harold, your ass is MINE!!!!!!" Duncan shouted, bolting after the now running Harold.

"Duncan?!" Courtney fumed. She ran after them. Duncan shoved Harold into a broom closet, then dusted his hands off.

"Now that that's taken care of..." Duncan drawled, leaning in for another kiss. Courtney blocked it, and scoffed.

"Yeah right. Now come on, let's get our stuff." Courtney said, heading back down the hall.

"What-the... Why are there clothes in here?" Asked Mr. Banks. Courtney's eyes widened, and she started to push Duncan backwards. "Walk away... Walk away..."

They rounded the corner. Courtney still had her hands on Duncan's bare chest, and she was looking to see if anyone saw them. She could feel him inhaling and exhaling... His chest felt so warm against her hands. She faced him, and they stared into each others eyes. His teal ones on her onyx ones. They leaned in to kiss.

"Oh my!" Mr. Banks exclaimed. Courtney immidiately turned to face Mr. Banks, trying to find an excuse to explain all of this.

"RAAAAAAAPE!!!!!!!!" Courtney wailed, pointing to Duncan. Duncan's eyes widened, as Courtney ran up to Mr. Banks, fake crying. Duncan dropped his jaw, and stared as Mr. Banks consoled Courtney. "He... he... VIOLATED me!!!!!" She cried. Duncan stood there dumbfounded.

"Oh you poor thing! Duncan! Report to the principal's office. Now!" He dictated. Duncan sent Courtney a dirty look as she smirked. Duncan put his hands in his pockets and remembered them making out earlier... That was _very _pleasant... It kind of makes up for him getting punished for a rape he didn't commit. Barely...

The girl can act, he can give her that.

* * *

Kind of sucky. Ah well. MTMF and Broken Strings updates hopefully in near future! Also, maybe a What Time is it update too. Maybe... REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Whoa Baby!

Lol! I liked the last chapter... I guess it's time for the RAPE CHEER!!!!! :D

Ow! Don't touch me there,

That is, my private place!

R-A-P-E!

Keep those hands away from me!

Rape!

XD Thanks for the reviews, you guys ROCK!!!!! Since TrueJackVP408 wanted a shout, here you go. Shout out to TrueJackVP408!

* * *

DxC Oneshots

Whoa Baby!

_Oh no... What have I done, _Courtney thought, as she lay in Duncan's bed. She quietly got up, and grabbed her clothes off the ground. She put on her sweatshirt, shorts, and grabbed her bag. She slipped out of the room, and ran to her car. She knew this was a bad idea! Her conscious said no, but her body said yes! Half of her wanted to give him everything, and the other half was about to grab their rape whistle... (AN: lol... I am like, obsessed with the concept! I'm not a perv! See? All my stories are lemon free!) She was so confused. Her lungs were burning, and her legs felt like giving way after each stride. Courtney barely made it to her car, before letting her body collapse on the hood of her car. She let her breathing become more stable, before getting into her car. Millions of questions were going through her head... The most recurring one was

"Did I... Just loose my virginity to... Duncan?" She asked aloud.

* * *

**The next morning...**

"Hmm... Morning sunshine-- What the hell?" Duncan exclaimed, noticing Courtney was gone. Where'd she go? He got up, and looked around for her. Yep, she was definately gone. He looked out his window to across the street, in parking lot. Her car was still there, but why wasn't she? He changed into his jeans, and a t-shirt, slipped on his converse and went out the door.

He walked over to Courtney's car, and saw her snoozing in the drivers seat. He shook his head, and opened the door. She fell out, and woke up.

"I DO NOT HAVE AN A CUP SIZE! I'M A C!!!!!" Courtney screamed, waking up. She looked up at Duncan, and smiled meekly. "Oh hey..."

"What are you doing?" Duncan asked.

"Sitting on the ground?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Sorry... It's just... I'm so... Confused."

Duncan looked at her, then helped her up. He gave her a hug.

"Court, don't worry.. It's okay to feel like that. Heck, I feel like that everyday after you call me names that I don't know the meaning of!"

"You're not helping..." Courtney sighed. Duncan smiled, and started to rub her back.

"Come on. Look at it this way; We've been dating for 5 years, don't you think this is the next step?"

It was true... They'd been dating since they were 16... Maybe this _was_ the next step. Courtney pushed her previous doubts away, and smiled.

"You're right. What could possibly go wrong?" Courtney questioned.

* * *

**A month later...**

"Courtney, if I knew you were going to be in the bathroom for the entire sleepover, I would've put a toilet in my bedroom." Bridgette said, behind the door. Courtney wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and flushed the toilet. She washed her hands, then opened the door.

"Sorry Bridge... It must have been something I ate... Or the stomach flu?" Courtney replied.

"You haven't eaten anything today, and it's the middle of August."

"I know... What else could it be?"

"Courtney, you're still a virgin, right?"

"...No..."

"Did you get your period?"

"Now that you mention it, it was supposed to come last week...--"

"How long have you hand the 'stomach flu'?"

"I dunno... Two weeks?"

"Hold on." Bridgette left and went down the hall. She went into her room. Courtney waited for about a minute, then Bridgette returned with a paper bag. Courtney's eyes widened.

"Oh, no, I can't be pregnant Bridge. Wait, why do _you _have a pregnancy test..." Courtney questioned.

"Just in case, y'know... Take it Courtney."

"Ugh, fine..."

Courtney grabbed the bag, and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"Courtney? Everything okay in there?" Bridgette asked, knocking on the door. She pressed her ear to the door, and her a few quiet and muffled sobs. _Oh no..._

Bridgette opened the door, and saw Courtney sitting on the toilet hugging her knees. Her eyes watering. Bridgette walked over to the counter, and saw all five tests. Surely enough, they all read _Pregnant _in little pink letters. Bridgette ran over to her friend, and hugged her tight, letting her cry into her pajama top.

* * *

"Yo! Malibu, what's up with Courtney? She's been acting weird for the past couple months..." Duncan remarked, walking over to Bridgette's table. He sat down across from her, and took a sip of his coffee. Bridgette's eyes widened, but she quickly tried to look as normal as possible. She took a drink of her Iced Cap.

"Uhm... Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Why, do-you think somethings wrong?" Bridgette sputtered. Duncan raised an eyebrow. He _knew _something must be up... Bridgette only sputters when she's lying. And let's face it... She's a _terrible _liar.

"Okay, I know you're lying."

"Am not!"

"Malibuuuuuuu..."

"I'm telling the truth!!!"

"Tell me what is up with Courtney!" Duncan exclaimed, leaning in close to her face. Bridgette smiled uneasily.

"Nice weather we're having, huh?" Bridgette said meekly.

"Bridgette! I'm serious. Tell. Me. What. Is. Up!"

Bridgette was about to crack. She couldn't tell, she just couldn't! She grabbed her icedcap, and splashed it into Duncan's face. She quickly made a run for it. Duncan sat there. Dripping. He scowled.

* * *

**The next day...**

Duncan pulled out his cell, and called Courtney. After it rang twice, she picked up.

_"Hello?" _She answered.

"Hey Courtney, want to come over?"

_"Umm... Sure, why not. I'll be there in ten."_

"Great."

_"Bye."_

"Love you."

_"...Love you too..."_

She hung up. Duncan shrugged, and decided that they should have a movie night. He popped some popcorn, and poured it into a bowl. He heard a knock on the door. He opened the door, and gave Courtney a hug. He looked at her. She wasn't wearing her usually high end fashionables clothes, but sweats instead. She had been wearing them a lot lately.

"So, babe, I ran into Bridgette yesterday..." Duncan said. Courtney's expression fell a bit.

"Oh... T-that's nice..." Courtney said, walking in. She quickly became angry. "What did she say?! I knew I couldn't trust her!!!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, she didn't say anything. She _did _dump her IcedCap on me though... Now, what IS that you're not telling me."

"Nothing! Nothing! Oh look, popcorn!" Courtney exclaimed, running in and gorging herself on the popcorn. She sat on the couch. "So, what we watching?"

"Girls With Machine Guns: II. Now with more girl on girl action. And guns!" Duncan gushed, sitting next to Courtney. She rolled her eyes.

"I am NOT watching that lame excuse for a movie. It's basically porn, with a bigger budget."

"Fine..."

"How about Flowers For my Girlfriend 4?"

"...I think I just threw up a little..."

Courtney elbowed him. "Shut up."

"How 'bout we just talk. That may be the best choice, and not only because you ate all of my popcorn."

"Sorry..." Courtney blushed.

"Eh, no problem. So... You know you can tell me anything..."

"...I know. What if I don't want to tell you anything?"

"Then I'll tickle you."

"You jerk! You _know_ I'm really ticklish!"

"All the more reason to tickle you."

"Fine... If I tell you, will you promise not to get mad... Or leave me..."

"Courtney, I would never, ever, get mad at you-- scratch that, sometimes I do get pissed, but I would never leave you! You know that..." Duncan replied, caressing her cheek. She sighed, then bit her lip.

"Okay... Okay... I'll just come out with this... I'm... I'm... I'm... 21?"

"...I know that... You're birthday was a few months ago..."

"No, no, that's not what I wanted to say...! Urgh!!! Okay. Alright. Here it goes... I-I-I-I'm... I'm a virgo!!!"

"I did not know that."

"Grr!!! Why can't I say it! I need to tell you, it's important... *Sigh* Okay. I'll get it out. I'm.. I... I am... pregnant."

Duncan burst out laughing. Courtney's expression fell.

"You? Pregnant? Hahahaha!!! Sorry... Okay, you can tell me what you wanted to tell me now."

"I did..."

"That you're 21?"

"No."

"That you're a virgo?"

"No! Duncan, I'm pregnant! _I'm_ pregnant! I'M PREGNAAAAAANT!!!!!!!!!!"

Duncan stared at Courtney as she breathed heavily. He faded out to black.

* * *

"Duncan... Duncan... Duncan wake up!!!! Grrr, uh, hmm... I just made out with Harold."

"WHAT?!"

"Good, you're awake." Courtney said, as Duncan jerked up.

"Sorry... I just had this weird dream, that you were pregnant..."

"Ha ha.. Funny story, I _am_ pregnant!"

".........Yaaaaay...!"

"I hope you don't think I wanted this to happen..."

"Oh! Of course not... I mean, you had your _whole _future planned out... Are you gonna get a.. you know.."

"Duncan! Are you suggesting that I get an abortion?!"

"No!!! Well, maybe..."

"I can not believe you! That would be taking someones life!" Courtney lectured. She gasped. "You want me to get an abortion because you don't want to have _my _baby, don't you! Oh... How could you?!" Courtney cried and grabbed her bag. She started to head to the door.

"Courtney! Wait!" Duncan exclaimed, scrambling after her. He grabbed her wrist, and captured her in an embrace. She tried to break free, but gave up after 10 seconds. She started to cry into his chest.

"I... I don't... know what to do!!! W-when my parents f-f-find out, they'll kill me! Oh, god, if they'll kill me, imagine what they'd do to you! They'd kill you, ressurect you, then kill you again!!!" She sobbed. He rubbed her back, then removed the hair from in front of her face. He cupped her face in his hands, and looked her in the eyes.

"Courtney... I don't know how this happened, but we'll get through it! I love you... I always have. No matter what, I'll support you." He said. She smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course. Now, tell me. Boy or Girl?"

"How am I supposed to know!"

"Now that you mention it, how _would _you know... Hmm..."

"I'm hoping for a boy, if that's what you meant."

"Strange, I'd want a girl."

"Really? I always thought a guy like you would want a son..."

"And I always thought a girl like you would want a daughter."

"Oh well... So, I guess we're in this together..."

"I guess so... Except, you're the one who has to give birth!"

"Oh god..."

"It's okay, we've still got months ahead of us. Don't panic. When are we going to tell your parents?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"...Okay. Want to crash here?"

"Yes..."

* * *

**The next, next day...**

"Princess, you're hyperventilating again..." Duncan remarked, as he rang the doorbell.

"S...S... Sorry! I-I can't help... it! I'm nervous!" She replied. Courtney's Mom opened the door.

"Courtney! And Duncan... What a pleasant surprise!" She greeted.

"Speaking of surprises, we have good news!" Courtney chirped, trying to sound cheery, even though really, she was freaking out.

"You two broke up?!"

"Mom! No, we are still together."

Her mother's expression fell a bit. She let the couple in. Courtney and Duncan took off their shoes, and walked down the hallway. They entered the living room, and sat on a nearby loveseat, while Courtney's Mom sat on the chair across from them.

"Okay, so what's the news?"

"Uhm... I-I-I... I-I'm... 21!!!!" Courtney blurted out. Duncan faced palmed.

"I know dear..."

"ARGH!!! Okay... I'm... You're... He's... Where's Dad?"

"He's in Chicago for a buisness trip. Hurry up honey, I'm on the edge of my seat!"

"...I'm pregnant!"

"Congrats, you're a grandma!!!" Duncan congratulated. Mrs. Labella's face froze.

"Courtney how could you be SO irresponsable?! And YOU! You did this to my poor, innocent Courtney--"

"Mom?"

"--I knew since day 1 that you were trying to get into my daughter's pants, and--"

"Mom."

"--now you two have to-"

"MOM!!!!!!"

"...Sorry dearie. It was just- so unnexpected... I was expecting Lila to bring me my first grandchild, but... Oh well... You two better take this seriously. And by you two, I mean YOU." Mrs. Labella sneered, glaring at Duncan. Used to this hostile behaviour, Duncan was unfazed.

"Chill grandma, I will totally be there for Courtney." He replied, swinging an arm around her. Courtney rolled her eyes. Mrs. Labella narrowed her eyes at him.

"Thanks Mom." Courtney thanked, as the couple got up. She gave her mother a hug, and they headed to the door.

"Oh, and by the way, I only got into your daughter's pants a few months ago! Your assumptions were very just, though!" Duncan called. Courtney and Duncan were shooed out, then Mrs. Labella slammed the door. "Well, I think she took that rather well..."

* * *

**7 months later...**

"Duncan!!!!!!" Courtney yelled from the couch. Duncan walked over.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Get me some strawberries. And mustard."

Duncan cringed at the strange food combination, but did what he was told. Only a few more weeks... He can do it! Courtney scarffed down her snack, then fell asleep on the couch. Duncan kissed her forehead, then went into his room to get some sleep. They had renovated the guest room into a nursery, and Courtney's parents were nice enough to buy a few stuffed animals, and clothes. Courtney had gone for an ultrasound a few weeks ago, but the baby was cross legged, so they couldn't determine the gender. The had painted the walls light yellow.

Morning came, and Duncan had to go to work.

"Courtney, I have to go to work." Duncan declared, starting to head out the door.

"What?! How can you leave me here! All alone! You promised not to leave me!!!!" Courtney wailed from the couch. I swear, for the past month, Courtney never left the couch, except to go to the bathroom or something...

"Courtney, I'm not leaving you. I have to go to work."

"You're leaving me in my time of NEEEEEED!!!!!!!"

"Ugh, I don't have time for this... Courtney, call Bridgette or something, I really have to go!"

"Fine!" Courtney huffed, pulling out her cell, as Duncan slammed the door. She punched in Bridgette's number.

_"Hello?" _Bridgette answered.

"Can you believe him? He just left me!" Courtney complained. Bridgette gasped.

_"He left you! Why?! I'll be right over!" _Bridgette hung up.

Bridgette arrived in five minutes, and entered the apartment. Her hair was a mess, and she still had her pajama bottoms on.

"Okay, where'd Duncan go, so I can kick his ass!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"He's at work." Courtney replied, picking at her nails.

"You mean, I just rushed over here because he went to his job?!"

"You don't understaaaaaand... No one understands me!!!!! Omigosh, Bridgette! I love what you did with your hair!"

_Oh right, mood swings... _"Uhm... Why don't I get us some drinks." Bridgette offered.

"Thanks Bridgette. You're the bestest friend ever!"

Bridgette went into the kitchen, and grabbed two glasses.

Courtney got up, and headed to the bathroom... I think you know what happens now.

"BRIIIIIDGEEEEETTTTE!!!!!!!!!!" Courtney wailed. Bridgette put down her drink, and zoomed down the hall.

"What? What's wrong? Where's the fire?!" Bridgette asked.

"I-I think my water broke!"

"Oh crap!" Bridgette exclaimed, as Courtney left the bathroom. She wrapped an arm around her friend, and guided her to the door. "I'll take you to the hospital, and call Duncan."

* * *

"...Courtney... Courtney... Courtney!" Someone yelled.

"Duncan?" Courtney asked, drowsily.

"No. It's Gwen. Duncan is on his way."

"Are you excited? You get to see your baby soon!" Bridgette squealed.

"Of course... I'm just scared about how much it's gonna hurt."

"Didn't you get an epidural? Don't fret Court. Child birth is completely natural, you know?" Gwen pointed out.

"Then why do I have a giant needle in my spine?" Courtney asked.

"Because sometimes nature sucks," Duncan remarked, entering.

"Duncan!" Courtney exclaimed. Duncan gave her a hug. Just then, the doctor entered.

"Alright, Miss Labella. Time to deliver a baby..." She said.

* * *

"Push, Courtney Push! You're almost there!" Doctor Hariot shouted. Courtney screamed, and did what the doctor instructed. She clamped onto Duncan's hand tighter.

"Ahh!!!! Courtney!!! Ow!!!!" He yelled.

"Why are you screaming at me?!" Courtney cried.

"Your nails! Ah!!!!"

"Congratulations... It's a girl..." Doctor Hariot announced, wrapping the baby in a towel, and handing her to her parents... She had chesnut brown hair, and her father's eyes. She gurgled, as Courtney and Duncan smiled upon their newborn. Courtney looked up at Duncan, and they smiled at each other.

"What do you want to name her?" Courtney asked.

"I uh..."

"It's okay, go ahead..."

"How about... Angel? Because to me, she looks like a gift from heaven..."

"Awww...!" Courtney gushed.

"Don't! Do that!" Duncan sputtered.

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say..."

"Yeah, well... I guess we're parents now..."

"What was your first clue?"

"Ha ha."

"Want to hold her?"

"...Okay."

Courtney handed Angel to him.

"Make sure to support her head."

"She's so... Small..."

"She's a newborn baby, were you expecting to see an elephant?"

"No! Well, you _were _pretty big..."

"Duncan!"

"Sheesh! Take a pill..."

"Omigosh guys! She's adorable!" Bridgette cooed. "Picture time!" She pulled out her digital camera. Courtney and Duncan leaned in, and smiled. Duncan craddled their darling daughter. "Perfect!"

"Want to hold her?" Duncan asked. Bridgette squealed, and dashed across the room. She held Angel, and her face lit up.

"Oh... She has that new baby smell!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"That's good, right?" Courtney asked.

"Amazing!"

"Gwen, do you want to see your new niece?" Duncan asked.

"Eh, why not." Gwen said, walking over. She peeked at Angel, and her normal dull expression melted away.

"Oh you are so adorable! Yes you are! Oh yes you!" She cooed.

"I guess we know who we can turn to for babysitting..." Duncan remarked, as Gwen took a real shine to Angel. Most of their friends did. Turns out, being young parents isn't as hard as you think. As long as you have friends you can schmooze into babysitting.

* * *

The end! Like it? Hate it? Review anyways! Reviews make me all sentimental and crap! Anyways, got any ideas for a oneshot? Review, or PM me with an idea, and I'll try and work it in, if I like it :D

Random 6teen quote!

From 'The Fake Date'

Jonesy: Like they said in Kung Fu Cop Partners, 'You just picked the wrong guy!'

Nikki: No, idiot! He said 'You just kicked the thong guy!'

Jonesy: I saw the movie, and why would he say that!

Nikki: I saw the movie too, and he said that because he just kicked a guy wearing a thong!

Wyatt: I saw the movie, and he said 'GET A LIFE!'

Laters!


	6. Chick Flicks are SO Manly!

How'd you like that oneshot? I thought it was sweet... But that's just me! R&R

* * *

DxC Oneshots

Chick Flicks are _SO_ manly!

Courtney and Duncan sat on the couch, watching Dragon Thunder. Courtney lost the coin toss... She got up.

"Getting more popcorn?" Duncan asked hopefully.

"No, I'm going to the bathroom." Courtney replied.

"Might as well get up too. Gotta take a leak."

"Do you have to say 'take a leak'? Why can't you use a more proper tone, and say 'go to the bathroom?'"

"Because I enjoy annoying you. It's my favourite hobby!"

"At 11:27 at night...?" Courtney groaned. They started to head to the bathroom. They both walked in. "Um, excuse me? I'd like to pee in peace, please!"

"Okay, then wait your turn!" Duncan retorted, hip checking her out of the bathroom.

"Hey! Ladies first!"

"Good thing there aren't any ladies here."

"That was uncalled for."

"That may be, but at least it distracted you long enough for me to get the bathroom." He said, as he shut the door.

"...Meanie!"

"Oh, I am truly hurt..."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Well, that was an idiotic ending." Courtney remarked, turning off the TV.

"What are you talking about? That ending rocked! The guy got shot, and was still able to use his flame thrower to scortch the dragon!" Duncan exclaimed.

"It lacked any logical value!"

"Oh, and Hugs and Misses is SO smart."

"You probably couldn't handle it."

"Oh yeah, I definately couldn't handle a chick flick..."

"Really? Then let's watch it Mr. 'I'm So Tough'."

Courtney got up, and changed the discs. The menu came up, and she pressed play.

"If you want to back out now, that's okay..." Courtney smirked.

"As if. This is going to be _way _too easy." Duncan replied. He put his hands behind his head, and leaned back.

* * *

"Awww... He sold his lucky jacket just so he could buy her a kitty for a monthiversary present!" Courtney cooed.

"Awwww- BS. Like he'd sell his favourite jacket just to buy his whore a cat. That's why it's called. _Acting_."

Courtney rolled her eyes.

* * *

"That... Was soooo sweet! He gave her his liver just so _she _could live." Courtney sniffed. She blew her nose in a tissue. She looked over to Duncan, who was glaring at her.

"That movie sucked. There weren't any guns, explosions, or hot girls!" Duncan complained. Courtney scoffed.

"Well. I guess you _can _handle a chick flick after all... I'm going to bed." Courtney declared, heading down the hall, and into their room.

"I'll be there in 10." Duncan called. He waited until he heard the door shut. He reached over to the coffee table, and grabbed the box of tissues. He dabbed his eyes. "That was SO sad... He gave her everything... Note to self; if Courtney's dying, get someone ELSE to give her vital organs..."

* * *

The end was kind of crappy, sorry! I hope you liked it! REVIEW!!!!!

Au revoir, Alexex!


	7. The Bet

Time for another oneshot! Whoo hoo! Thanks for all the sweet reviews, you guys are SO nice! Imaginary cake for everyone!!!!- who reviewed. Lol, Hazeljv, it IS time for our favourite quote! 'We bring the fucking _rain _down on our enemies. NOT scattered showers.' XD

* * *

DxC Oneshots

The Bet

"Court, loan me another quarter?" Duncan asked, putting the last one in another slot. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Duncan, I don't have any quarters left. And gambling is a bad habit to get into. We should really get back to our room." Courtney replied.

"I bet you couldn't last _one _night without that pole up your butt."

"I do NOT have a pole up my hind quarters!"

"You're do too. If you can last the rest of the night without critisizing me; yelling at me; and doing whatever I say, you win."

"What's the prize?"

"I'll be your servant for the whole day tomorrow."

"...You're on." Courtney agreed. They shook hands.

"Now, go get us two vodkas."

"I am NOT drinking alc--" Courtney stopped herself, then squinted at Duncan. He smirked, as Courtney stomped off. This was going to be SO much fun...

* * *

**An hour later...**

"Wow, Princess, I never knew you could bend that way..." Duncan remarked, as Courtney did a back bridge. She lifted her feet up, and spread them apart.

"Me... Me neither! Who knew I was so bendy! I'm like a bendy straw! Drink out of meeee!" Courtney beamed. She put her feet back on the ground, then did a back handspring. She took off her shirt, and threw it at a guy across the room. "Gary Collmen, eat your heart out!!!!"

She ran over to the bar, and grabbed another drink. Duncan ran over, and grabbed her wrist before she could take another drink.

"Heeeeeeey...." She drawled. Duncan waved a hand in front of her face, and Courtney tried to follow it with her eyes. She was failing misurabley.

"Damn Court, you're totally wasted. We need to get you to our room, and fast." Duncan instructed.

Courtney stared at him for a few seconds. She slapped him across the face. Duncan dropped his jaw, and looked at her like she was crazy.

"...What the fuck?!" Duncan yelled, rubbing his cheek. Courtney smiled widely.

"Tehehehe... Hehehe... Walrus!!!!" Courtney chuckled. "Whoo hoo!!!!" Courtney ran out of the casino, and into the hotel before Duncan knew what hit him.

"Oh crap, Courtney!" He shouted, starting to run after her. He weaved in and out of other gamblers, and made it into the lobby. Courtney was gone... Duncan ran up to random people asking them if they had seen her.

"Dude, have you seen a girl about 'yay' tall, beautiful brown hair, hot...?" He asked, listing off qualities that fit this situation. The guy pointed down a southern corridor. "Thanks!" Duncan ran into the hall, and heard the distant giggles of Courtney. He ran into the pool area. He saw Courtney pulling down her pants, and about to unhook her bra.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Whoa. Just whoa. Courtney, what do you think you're doing!" Duncan asked. Courtney stopped, and turned to Duncan.

"Skinny dipping!"

"In a public pool?!"

"Yes."

"Man, you're like a whole new person when you're drunk... Come on, let's go." Duncan said. He grabbed Courtney's pants, and lifting her over his shoulder. Courtney passed out in his arms. Ugh, this was really awkward. She's like 120 pounds of deadweight. Duncan entered the lobby, and was sent suspicious looks from hotel staff. "It's not what it looks like."

"Likely story... Boys! Book 'em!" The concierge exclaimed, as two bellhops walked over to Duncan. He put Courtney down, and ran up the stairs, with the bellhops on his tail. The concierge helped Courtney up.

"Are you okay Miss?" He asked. Courtney shook her head to try and come to it.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm fine. Just remind me never to make a bet with Duncan at a casino _ever again._" She huffed.

* * *

I hate this one. I hate this one! Grr, it sucks! Agree? Disagree? Review!


	8. YOUR FACE!

Sorry guys, that oneshot SUCKS! I hope this one is better. Look at me, I'm babbling on. R&R!

* * *

DxC Oneshots

YOUR FACE!!!!!

"Courtney... Courtney... Courtney! I need to tell you something!" Duncan whispered, poking Courtney in the back. Courtney had chosen to ignore him. Usually, Courtney would turn around, and engage in a heated argument with the delinquent. But she just wanted to get her notes done. "Courtney!!!!"

"What?!" Courtney replied, trying to keep her voice a whisper. So much for focusing on her notes...

"Your face."

"What about my face?"

"Your face."

Courtney sighed rolling her eyes, and turned back around. She tapped her pencil on her notebook, trying to remember where she was. She felt another poke in the back.

"Duncan, quit it! That's it, I'm officially ignoring you. Don't even try to talk to me now, because I'll be ignoring you." Courtney hissed.

"Your face."

"What the hell! That doesn't even make any sense!"

"I thought you were ignoring me."

"Ugh!" Courtney groaned, slamming her head on the desk.

"Your face." Duncan whispered. Courtney lifted her head, and sent daggers to him.

* * *

Courtney wrote down vocab, and tried to ignore the pokes she kept getting from Duncan.

"Courtney. Courtney. Courtney!" Duncan whispered loudly. Courtney scrunched up her nose, trying to hold in the nuclear explosion begging to be released. She couldn't take it anymore.

"ARGH!!! STOP TOUCHING ME!!!" Courtney screamed, getting out of her seat, and flailing her arms. Everyone turned and looked at her, including the teacher. Duncan covered his mouth, to stop himself from laughing hyseterically. Courtney looked around, and turned bright pink. "I'll be sitting down now..." She declared, meekly. After everyone returned to what they were doing, Courtney turned around and glared at the smirking Duncan.

"Okay Duncan. This is ridiculous. What are you saying? 'Your face' doesn't make any sense." Courtney whispered.

"Here, let me add the ending to that sentence," he replied. "Your face is beautiful."

Courtney turned deep red, and her heart sped up. She turned around and bit her lip. _Did he really just say that?_ Courtney chewed on the end of her pencil, and stared into space. Unable to focus on the lesson. She couldn't get what he just told her, out of her head. She turned back around, and looked at Duncan.

"Duncan?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"YOUR FACE!!!!!!" She huffed, turning back around. She didn't like Duncan. She didn't. But why couldn't she get the feelings of lust out of her head?! She should just ignore them. Maybe if she's quiet, they'll get up and go away. Yeah, that'll work! Courtney closed her eyes, and tried to clear her mind. She couldn't get his stupid face out of her brain! She saw his smile, and suddenly, her earlier feelings of hatred towards him faded away. She felt her heart rate go up, and a small smile tugged the corners of her mouth...

_Maybe Your Face isn't half bad after all..._

* * *

Fluffy! I love that comeback, it makes no sense whatsoever, but its just so fun to say!!! Well, Review! Oh, and review with a funny story of when you've used this comeback if you have! I'd love to hear it! And yes, I do not have a life...

Toodles! Alexex!


	9. I Am Gonna Break Your Face

Wow guys, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! 35 reviews already?! Thanks a lot! :O Well, I _am _a pretty awesome updater, if I do say so myself... LOL. Review! And also, lol at True's 'YOUR FACE!!!!!' story! ROFL!

* * *

DxC Oneshots

I am gonna Break. Your. Face.

Ah gym class... The one period where you actually have permission to scream 'BLOODY MURDER!!!!!'

It was Girls vs. Boys dodgeball... Red blurs where flying everywhere. Lindsay walked into the middle of the court, narrowly dodging a few shots. She bent over and grabbed a ball.

"What am I supposed to do with this again?" She questioned. Tyler winded up for his 'awesome' throw, trying to hit Izzy. He missed, and hit Lindsay square in the face. "OW!!!! My nose!!! I just got it for Christmas!!!!" Lindsay whined. Tyler rushed over to his bleeding girlfriends aid, ignoring the shouts from his teammates.

"Babe, are you okay?" He asked. Lindsay nodded, smiling at him. They started to make out. Courtney dodged another ball, and looked around for a ball to throw. She looked over, and saw Tyler and Lindsay all over each other.

"Get a room!" Courtney shouted, ducking from a ball sent from Trent. Harold by pure luck, had managed to catch Eva's ball. She stormed over to the bench, and hastily sat down. Feeling cocky, Harold threw the dodge ball at Bridgette, but she caught it.

"Dang..." Harold sighed, walking over to the boys bench. One by one, people got out. Bridgette got hit upside the head; LeShawna got hit it the butt, when she bent down to pick up another ball; Beth got hit in the face, knocking her glasses across the gym floor; DJ and Gwen hit each other at the same time; Owen got hit by Izzy, who started to laugh really hard. When she wasn't looking, she got hit in the face; Trent got hit by Heather; Cody, Justin and Ezekiel got hit by Courtney.

She dodged a ball sent suspiciously close to her butt, sent from Duncan. She sent him daggers, while he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Heather sent a ball straight for his face, but he caught it smirking at her. She huffed, and stomped over to the bench, then started to file her nails. Katie and Sadie ran into each other and fell down, then were pelted with balls, courtesy of Duncan. Katie and Sadie limped over to the bench, leaving only Courtney for the girls side. She threw a ball at Noah, knocking the wind out of him. Duncan smirked at her.

"Ooh look what we have here, Princess. You could forfeit now, and save yourself from terminal embarassment..." Duncan teased.

"Puh-lease! You are SO going down!" Courtney retorted. She bounced up and down, preparing for Duncan's shot. He whipped the ball, and Courtney dodged it. Or so she thought... When she leaped to the side to dodge the ball, it accidentally caught her foot. She tripped and fell over, and clamped her ankle. Tears started to slide down her cheeks, as the pain started to pound in Courtney's foot.

"Oh... My foot! I think it's broken!" Courtney cried. Bridgette got up from the bench, and rushed over to her friends aid. She pulled off Courtney's pink and black Puma sneakers, and her orange and teal fuzzy socks, to examine her foot.

"That's definately swollen. Mr. McLean, I think you should call an ambulance!" Bridgette remarked. He shrugged, then walked over to the speaker to buzz the office. Everyone got up from the bench and crowded around Courtney and Bridgette.

"Wow, Courtney are you okay?" Trent asked.

"Uh oh..." Harold said.

"You should SO totally get a pink cast for your foot! Ooh, I call signing it in purple!" Lindsay exclaimed. Everyone looked at her funny. Bridgette helped Courtney to her feet--er, foot, and let her lean on her. Bridgette helped her out of the gymnasium, and down the hall towards the office. She sat her down in the chairs in front of the office, and walked in.

"Hi Mrs. Gordon," Bridgette greeted the secretary, Mrs. Gordon. "I need to get some ice."

"Oh Bridgette, Bridgette, Bridgette. What are we going to do with you? Where'd you hurt yourself this time?" She questioned. Bridgette Willows was rather clumsy... In the past month, she had fallen down the stairs. Twice. Gotten her hand caught in a door, dropped her algebra text book on her foot, hammered her thumb in woodshop, and slipped on a banana peel in the cafeteria. Twice. I mean, how cliché is that? Seriously, a banana peel?! Bridgette blew her bangs from in front of her olive green eyes, and sent the secretary a look.

"It's not for me! It's for Courtney!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Oh, okay. Go ahead."

Bridgette walked past and into another room in the office. She opened the freezer and grabbed a plastic Ziplock bag full of ice cubes, and walked over to Courtney.

"T-thanks Bridgette..." Courtney said, between sobs.

"Don't mention it. I remember the first time I broke my foot."

"Don't you mean the first _hundred _times?"

"Shut up! I'm not THAT clumsy!"

"Bridgette! You got a black eye when you accidentally missed your hair when you were brushing it!"

"THAT PROVES NOTHING!!!!!"

"Whatever... Grr... Duncan is SO gonna get it."

"Please, you are SO in love with him!"

"What?!"

"Don't deny it Courtney, I see the way you look at him..."

"Yeah, with DISGUST!"

"Don't you mean admiration?"

"Yes- I mean no! No, I don't!"

"You said yes! You said yes!"

"Shut up!"

"Duncan and Courtney, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes--"

"SHUT!!!! UP!!!!!!"

"--marriage, then comes Courtney with the baby carriage!"

"If you value your life Bridgette, you better SHUT UP!"

"Fine, fine."

"Well, I guess our loud discussion temperarily distracted me from the throbbing pain in my foot... But know it feels like my foot is being shoved into a woodchipper."

"We should get you to the hospital. I gotta get back to class, sorry."

"Don't worry babe, I'll make sure Mocha get's to the hospital in one piece. I had morning classes, and just finished my last class, so I'm free." Geoff said walking over, and swinging an arm around his girlfriend. She pecked him on the cheek, flashed Courtney an apologetic smile, then scurried down the hall. Geoff reached out for Courtney's hand, and she took it. "Alright Mocha, let's get you to the hospital so they can fix your foot."

"Wait, Geoff, my backpack." Courtney remembered. Geoff helped her back down, and ran into the gym, and grabbed her backpack. He helped Courtney to her feet, and walked her over to the ambulance.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." He assured her.

* * *

"Heeeey, I thought the wounded would like some coffee." Geoff said, walking into Courtney's room. He put a cup of coffee on the table beside her. Geoff sat on the chair, and took a sip of his own coffee.

"Thanks Geoff, that's so sweet." Courtney smiled. She picked up her coffee, and took a sniff. "Two milk, one sweetener?"

"Check, and check."

"You know me too well..."

"How's the foot?"

"Apart from the throbbing, it's doing a lot better. I just took some pain medication, and I will be out of the hospital tomorrow."

"Cool."

"I hope you don't mind, but I think the pain medication is making me a bit drowsy. I think I might have a nap, is that okay?"

"Oh, of course! Take your time. I think I might go call Bridgette. Sweet dreams, Mocha." Geoff replied, getting up. He waved to Courtney, then headed out. He called the elevator, then entered the ground floor. He walked out of the hospital, and pulled out his cellphone. He hit speed dial number one.

_"Hello?" _Bridgette answered.

"Hey Bridge."

_"How's Courtney? Does she need me there? I'll be there in a few!"_

"Calm down, baby. Courtney's fine, no worries. She's sleeping right now."

_"Are you in the room?"_

"What?"

_"Are you in the room while Courtney's sleeping."_

"Uhm, no... I'm outside talking to you."

_"You better not be in the room Geoff, I swear!"_

"Bridgette..."

_"Don't 'Bridgette...' me! When I get there you better not be in the room, or else HEADS WILL ROLL!!!!! Bye, sweetie! Mwah!"_ Bridgette said. She hung up. Geoff slowly closed his phone.

"Is Bridgette on her period or something?" He asked no one in particular. He shrugged, then walked over to a bench to wait for his girlfriend to show up.

* * *

Bridgette got out of her car, and walked over to Geoff. She was wearing a pink tank top, white capris pants, and DC skate shoes. She had her hair in a loose bun.

"Hi Geoff!" She greeted. Geoff got up, and gave her a hug. He clasped her hand in his.

"Hey Bridge. Let's go see Courtney, she's probably going to be awake soon." Geoff replied. He started to walk away, but Bridgette stood frozen. He turned around, and looked at her confused. She was glaring at him.

"Why are you so concerned about her?! Last time I checked, _I _was your girlfriend!" Bridgette sneered. Geoff was taken aback.

"Bridgette! What is your problem? Are you okay? You've been acting really weird lately... I only wanted to go check on her to see if she's okay! Last time I checked, _she _was the one with the broken foot!" Geoff protested.

"Why are you defending her! *gasp* You love her, don't you!"

"What? Well, of course I love her... I mean, like a friend. But Bridgette! You are the LOVE of my life!"

"Aww, Geoff!" Bridgette cooed, embracing him in a tight hug. Not realizing that they had argued throught the entire walk there, they entered Courtney's room. Bridgette looked over to Courtney, who was still sound asleep. "Aww, she looks so peaceful..."

"Too bad she can't be like that when she's awake." Geoff added. Bridgette elbowed him. "...Ow?!"

"Stop picking on poor defenseless Courtney!"

"_You _were talking smack about her _10 minutes _ago!"

"Hmm... D... Du... Duncan... Stop, I'm ticklish there. Tehehe! You are SOOOO... Belgium waffles..." Courtney muttered, in her sleep.

"Oh... She's sleep talking." Bridgette remarked.

"About Duncan..." Geoff added.

"I knew she liked him!"

"...No...noooo! Duncan? Duncan! Please, help! Me! Me! Don't kiss... A sea cucumber..."

"She must be worried about Duncan not liking her back." Geoff concluded.

"THE RESPIRATORY SYSTEM!!!!!!!!"

"...Or something else too... That may be a possibilty."

"Don't make fun... fun of my... Zebra's magnifying glass..."

"We need get Duncan here. Maybe seeing him will get her to shut up and not talk in her sleep anymore." Bridgette suggested. She looked over to Geoff, who was already texting.

"I'm already on it."

Bridgette opened her purse, and pulled out a piece of paper, and started to write a note. She put it on Courtney's lap, then walked over to Geoff. He wrapped his arm around her, then they exited the room.

"We are _such _good friends..." Geoff sighed.

* * *

Courtney's eyes fluttered open. She sat up, and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Reality hit her. She had had yet another dream about Duncan. Courtney assumed that since he was the one that broke her foot, that her feelings would agree to ignore the delinquent! But clearly, her inner self was being uncooperative... She grabbed the note, sitting on her lap, and read it to herself.

_Had to go pick up milk for my sick aunt. Won't be back 'til tomorrow. Geoff came too._

_Bridgette & Geoff xoxo_

_Sick Aunt my butt... They probably ditched me to go make out. _Courtney thought. Suddenly Courtney remembered something. She was mad at Duncan!

"Urgh... Duncan..." Courtney muttered.

"I see you were dreaming about me again, Princess." Duncan smirked. Courtney gasped, and whipped her head towards where the voice came from. She glared at Duncan.

"You! This is ALL your fault!" Courtney accused.

"Me? If you had more coordination, maybe you could've dodged the ball." Duncan replied, smugly. Courtney got up, and waddled over to throw out the lame excuse Bridgette made. "Also, you talk in your sleep. 'Duncan... Duncan... Kiss... Me...!' Then something about a rubber duck." He mocked in a high pitched girly voice. Courtney turned red, and sent daggers at him.

"Creeper! You were _watching_ me sleep?!"

"Nah, I also stole a lock of hair too."

Courtney panicked, and combed her fingers through her hair while Duncan laughed. Courtney sneered at him.

"Alright, alright. Since I broke your foot, how 'bout I kiss it better." Duncan offered.

"As if I'd let your toxic lips near me." Courtney refused.

"Really? 'Duncan, oh Duncan. Kiss me there! I love when you kiss my neck.'"

"Shut up!"

"'Oh Duncan you're the best kisser! Mwah-mwah-mwah!'"

Courtney narrowed her eyes, and stalked across the room and into Duncan's face. She ignored their close proximaty, and the shivers that went down her spine.

"You are such a-a-a douche! So now, I am gonna Break. Your. Face." Courtney spat.

"That would be your loss, Princess. Then you wouldn't be able to kiss me." Duncan smirked. Courtney kicked him in the balls, with the foot that had the cast, causing even more pain. He groaned, and fell to the ground. Courtney smiled with pride.

"I believe that is check, and mate, Duncan. Oh, and don't worry. Since we're in a hospital, I'm sure you'll be able to get ice twice as fast." Courtney smirked.

* * *

I hope this oneshot is worth it! Kudos to my BFF Nessa for the ending line! Love ya! I made it extra long, and also, the reason Bridgette was kind of bitchy was yes indeed, she is PMSing. =P

R&R

Buh Bye!

Wait, don't forget to check out me and my friends profile!

AlexexHazeljvUnite!

AWESOME COLLABS FTW!!!!!!!


	10. Sniff Sniff Hooray!

A few heads up:

1) THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU ALL ROCK!

2) I'm waiting so I can focus, to start to write the finale of MTMF. It'll be in two parts.

1: Okay, Let's Get This Blood Bath Started!

2: Okay, Let's Get This Blood Bath Finished!

3) Still wiggin' out about the reviews...

Onto the oneshot! R&R!

* * *

DxC Oneshots

Sniff Sniff Hooray!

"Five Buck says he blows up the lab." Trent remarked, as Duncan continued to mix random scents in the science room. He had boasted about being able to make a 'Special Cologne' that'll make Courtney putty in his hands... Geoff said if he could actually do it, he'd eat his hat. He poured the contents of the bowl, into an empty bottle that once held cologne, and screwed the lid back on.

"Behold, the aroma that will attract Princess, boys. She won't be able to keep her hands off me by the time I finish this bottle!" Duncan exclaimed, waving around the bottle of liquid magic.

"There's NO way Courtney will fall for that. I mean, she has an IQ of at _least _188. She's not a dog, GOSH! Their senses are way superior compared to humans." Harold wheezed.

"Whatever." Duncan snorted. The bell rang, signalling the end of class, and the beginning of lunch. Students slowly made their way out of the classroom. After copying down a few extra notes, Courtney got up and collected her things. She started to head to the door.

"Be prepared to eat your words," Duncan smirked, spraying himself with some of the mixture. He quickly made his way across the room, and in front of Courtney, blocking her way. Courtney raised her eyebrow. Suddenly, Courtney fluttered her eyes, then stared intentley into Duncan's eyes.

"Mmm... Duncan? Whoa... Something... You seem... Different." Courtney stuttered. Duncan turned and faced Trent, and Harold, sending his world famous smirk. Trent rolled is eyes, while Harold furiously punched numbers into his calculator. Duncan turned back to Courtney. She was twirling her hair around her finger, and biting her lip. Courtney shook her head, and stopped what she was doing. "Wh-what happened? Ugh, Could you get out of my way please!" Courtney fumed, shoving her way past him. Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like Courtney has resisted your concoction." Trent smirked. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Pffft, whatever man, by the end of the day, Princess will be all over yours truly." Duncan smirked. Suddenly, Izzy popped her head into the room, sniffing. She sprinted across the room, and grabbed onto Duncan, and continued to sniff him.

"Can I... Help you?" Duncan questioned, as Izzy continued to sniff him wildly.

"You smell... Amazing! As opposed to your normal scent, that consists of urine, and fermones." Izzy remarked.

"..." Duncan looked at her confused, while Trent and Harold tried to stiffle their laughter. Duncan pulled Izzy off of him, then walked out of the science room. He bumped into LeShawna while heading to his locker. LeShawna paused, and sniffed the air.

"Mmm, mmm, boy! You be smellin' finer than a mocha latté from Grandé Grind Me!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a compliment... Later." Duncan replied, shoving past her. He stuffed his books into his locker, and started to head towards the Cafeteria. Suddenly, he got swarmed by Katie and Sadie. They each grabbed one of his arms, and gripped it as if it was a teddy bear.

"OMG Sadie! Doesn't Duncan smell good!" Katie chirped.

"Oh he smells SO totally good!" Sadie agreed. Duncan ripped his arms out of Katie and Sadie's grasp, and glared at them.

"Get a life!" Duncan yelled, stomping into the lunch room. Katie and Sadie paused, then followed him into the lunch room like a couple of lost puppies. Duncan found a table alone, and sat down. He scanned the lunch room for any traces of Courtney... There were none. Duncan turned back to his table, and came face to face with Katie and Sadie. He narrowed his eyes.

"Get lost!" Duncan yelled.

"Okay! When we get lost, you come find us!" Katie beamed, while Sadie and her got up, and dashed out of the lunch room.

"What is that smell... It smells amazing!" Eva exclaimed, as she entered the lunch room. Duncan's eyes widened. He quickly ducked under the table, in fear that if Eva realized it was him that smelled so amazing, she might force him to be her boyfriend. Once the coast was clear, he slowly came back up.

"Gah!" Duncan exclaimed, as he noticed Lindsay posing on his table. "Lindsay? What are you doing?"

"I smelled something supertacular, so I decided to investigate. Turns out it was you..." She purred, starting to crawl to him. Duncan pushed her back by her shoulders, while she tried to kiss him.

"Wow! What is that smell? It's great! Duncan? What are you doing?" Beth asked, walking over.

"Trying to avoid getting jumped!" Duncan replied. Heather strutted over, and hip checked Beth out of the way. She pulled Lindsay off of Duncan by her hair, and ignored her blood clenching scream. She smirked at Duncan.

"Wow, thanks Heather. I guess I kind of owe y-mmmmph!" Duncan yelled, as Heather tackled him and crashed her lips onto his.

"See Court, I told you he was a no good skirt chaser." Bridgette remarked, to her best friend. She looked over to the normally peppy brunette. Her expression showed hurt, and betrayl. Heather and Duncan turned their heads, still connected at the mouth. Heather smirked against Duncan's unresponsive lips. Courtney quickly walked over to Geoff and Bridgette's table without a word, while Bridgette gave the Heather and Duncan a fiery glare. She chased after her bestfriend, while Duncan tried to break free from Heather's kiss. Gwen walked over and dully stared at the pair.

"Nice." She scoffed, walking away. Duncan finally yanked Heather off of him, and ran over to where Courtney was sitting. Bridgette wrapped a defensive arm around the sulking Courtney and sent Duncan daggers, while Geoff shook his head at him.

"Look, Princess--" Duncan started.

"I don't want to talk to you..." Courtney whispered.

"She _doesn't, _want to talk to you!" Bridgette sneered, burning holes into Duncan's forehead with her fiery glare.

"Princess, I can explain..." Duncan tried.

"I don't need an explanation. I thought you like _me!_" Courtney muttered, muffled by the hair draping over her head.

"She _doesn't _need an explanation! She thought you liked her!" Bridgette exclaimed, echoeing her friend.

"I do like you Courtney! I just... I made something to make _you _like me, but all the girls in our grade started to like me and Heather jumped me and--"

"...Bridgette, can I talk to Duncan alone?" Courtney asked her friend.

"Bridgette can she talk to Duncan a--! Oh... Oops. Come on Geoff, let's go." Bridgette said, as she blushed. Geoff and Bridgette walked away, while Duncan sat across from Courtney.

"Courtney, I really like you, and I knew you wouldn't fall for a guy like me... But I wanted you to like me..." Duncan explained. Courtney looked at him confused, then smiled warmly. She reached over and grabbed Duncan's hand.

"Who said I wouldn't fall for you?" Courtney whispered. Duncan smiled. "And what do you mean that you made something to make me fall for you?"

"Oh, I mixed a bunch of colognes together to try and make something you liked."

"That's incredibley stupid, yet semi sweet..."

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Duncan chuckled.

"A little too well, don't you think?"

"Yeah... It was like I was that one guy wearing Axe getting mauled by chicks in those commercials."

"Except the girls in the video aren't as smart as me."

"This is true. That's another thing I like about you... You've got three brains."

"Huh?"

"One..." Duncan counted, pointing to her head. He gestured towards Courtney's chest. "Two and three."

"Ewe! You're such a pervert!" Courtney exclaimed, letting go of his hand.

"Yes, but I'm _you're _pervert." Duncan grinned. Courtney rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I guess that's okay..." Courtney sighed.

"Is this the part where we get to make out?"

"Ugh, no! I take it back..."

"Do I at least get a kiss...?" Duncan pouted. Courtney rolled her eyes, then leaned and pecked Duncan's cheek. "Oh come on, you can do better than _that._"

"Is that a challenge?" Courtney asked.

"You bet it is!" Duncan smirked. Courtney smirked, and grabbed Duncan by his collar, and crashing her lips onto his. In some cases, taste can be a better sense than smell.

* * *

I hated this one... It lacks any logical sense whatsoever, but oh well! Thanks to all who review, and checked out my other fics! =) I love when you guys leave reviews with your fav parts, makes me all tingley! Tata for now ma peeps!


	11. Whoa Teenager!

**I was thinking to myself, I should do a sequel to this! What oneshot am I thinking of exactly? Read and find out! Review too! And no worries, I am currently on the brainstorming stage of the finale for MTMF!**

DxC Oneshots

Whoa, Teenager!

"I am home familly!" A girl around 15 declared, entering her suburban home. The warm welcoming air greeted her bare arms that really should've been covered with one of the plentiful sweaters occupying her closet big enough for a princess. She slammed the door behind her, and removed her silver flats from under her feet, and adjusted her pink and white striped bag. She blew the few strands of chestnut brown hair that had escaped from her loose ponytail that had taken mere seconds to slick back out of her face.

"Hi honey," A woman about 36 called from the kitchen, while the tap ran so she could wash some dishes. She turned off the running water and wiped her hands with an old dish towel lazily swung over the oven handle. She smiled as her daughter acknowledged her with a smile, while she walked past the kitchen and towards the stairway. "How was your..." The woman trailed off, before noticing her daughter had already ascended up the stairs and was out of earshot. A smile spread across her face, and she continued to grab the dirty plates from that nights dinner.

* * *

Once at the top of the stairs, the girl slowed down her pace. She tried to sneak past the home office that was sure to occupy her father; sure, she loved him to bits but seriously, she was like what, almost sixteen and he always was in her business? That is SO not cool. She tip toed, wincing every few steps that made a creak under her feet, and was in the clear.

"You're late..." A male voice noted from behind the slightly opened door. The girl cringed, and stopped dead in her tracks. The man exited the office, with a look showing he was clearly NOT amused. She spun around and felt her father's suspicious teal eyes bore into her blue ones.

"Hi Daddy... Have a good day?" She smiled.

"Oh yeah, having to chase down 6 perps, miss my coffee break, then rush home in time for the family dinner that turns out to be just me and your mother- _again,_- makes for an _outstanding_ day." He replied, sarcasm oozing through every word.

"Oh... That's too bad... Well Daddy, it's been nice chatting with you- I enjoy our conversations _so _much- but I really have to go. Homework, and such..." The girl lied. She scurried to the end of the hall and towards the the door to her room, with the eyes of her dad on her every movement. She quickly opened the door and closed it behind her. She let out a sigh of relief before dropping her book bag and kicking it under her bed. Homework was the last thing on the girls mind, as she walked over to her closet...

* * *

"Courtney, are you still in the kitchen?"

"Yes Duncan."

Duncan quickly went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen while his wife finished loading the dishwasher. Duncan gave her a disapproving look, before sitting down at the table.

"Honey, don't you think you should let Angel do her own chores?" Duncan questioned. Courtney rolled her eyes, and took some of the hair that had covered her face and tucked it behind her ear. She ignored him.

"Can you believe what I heard from the Taylor's? _Another _raccoon has broken into their shed. Those little scoundrels are pesky..." Courtney tsked, shaking her head. Duncan let his head rest on the table with his arm supporting it. Courtney slid into the chair across from him.

"We need to talk..." Duncan groaned.

"About what?" Courtney asked, trying to avoid the 'talk' that has been occuring every night for the past three months.

"Courtney..." Duncan sat up, and sent his wife a look. She rolled her eyes while he continued. "Angel has been avoiding us lately... She's up to something. And when I find out that girl is _beyond _grounded!" Duncan slammed a fist into his hand.

Courtney waved her hand dismisavely. "Oh Duncan, you're being paranoid! She's just a teenager, let her live..." Courtney trailing off. She smiled. "Don't you remember when we were young and foolish... Late night dinners..."

"Mmm..." Duncan moaned, remembering the time Courtney and him ate Kraft Dinner on her porch and watched a shooting star.

"Movie nights..."

"Yeah..." Duncan thought of the time when Courtney forced him to watch Prom Night and let her hold him in fright.

"Make out sessions..." Courtney smirked, while Duncan snapped out of his blissful state and back to reality. He smirked back.

"Ah, speaking of which..." He drawled leaning across the table, surprised not to meet the soft lips he was expecting. He opened his eyes, and raised his eyebrows. He looked around and saw Courtney giggling and dashing out of the kitchen. He smiled, and got up and followed her into the living room. She sighed and plopped down onto the couch, while Duncan joined and wrapped his arm around the woman he loved. She rested her head on the man she loved. How did they get so lucky? Courtney looked into the teal eyes that, even after 20 years, still made her go weak at the knees. She leaned in to kiss him, but was interrupted by a loud clack as Angel's high heeled boots met the hardwood flooring. She zoomed past not even sparing her confused parents a glance. She quickly grabbed her leather jacket and zipped it up. Angel tousled her hair then grabbed the door handle.

"I'm going out!" She called. Before she could open the door Duncan and Courtney zoomed into the hall with questioning looks on their faces.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Angel, where do you think you're going?" Duncan asked.

"Out." She chirped, while Duncan sent her a look showing he was clearly NOT amused. "Daddy..."

"Don't 'Daddy...' me, where are you going?"

"Er..." Angel murmured, while a loud knock was heard on the door. Angel opened the door, revealing a tall, slim, smirking teen with piercings all over his face. He was dressed in a black leather jacket with spikes, dark wash skinny jeans and black hightops. He had jet black hair, with an emo slice, with red dye at the tips. Duncan's eyes widened, and Courtney stared with an odd look on her face while the teen in front at them snaked his arm around their daughter, and nodded in their direction.

Angel smiled nervously. "Uh, Mom, Dad, this is Luke..." Angel started. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "...My boyfriend."

"'Sup." He greeted. Duncan's eyes narrowed into slits, while he looked over Luke.

"Get off of my property." Duncan sneered, while Courtney and Angel gasped in unison.

"Duncan!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Angel cried.

"Trust me Angel, this boy will be nothing but trouble..." Duncan said.

"Daddy you don't even know him!"

"I don't need to know him! You are my perfect little girl and I want you to stay that way. This boy will corrupt you!"

"No he won't! God, you're ruining my life!"

"Go to your room, this instant! You're grounded!"

"URGH!!!!" Angel yelled stomping down the hall, making sure to knock down the photo taken of her by her auntie Bridgette the day she was born...

"Yeah, this wasn't awkward at all..." Luke muttered, closing the door. Courtney looked at Duncan disbelievingly. Duncan finished glaring down the door, and met the gaze of Courtney.

"What?" Duncan asked, while Courtney put her hands on her hips.

"Duncan! I cannot believe you!" Courtney hissed. She shook her head. "You are such a hypocrite..."

Duncan was taken aback. "Me?! Are you seriously going to let our little angel date that hooligan?!"

"Do you even _hear _yourself?!"

"Well, I think we know where Angel get's her temper..." Duncan remarked, while Courtney sent him a death glare that even rivaled his. He had taught her well. Courtney stormed off into the kitchen, with Duncan on her heels.

"Hun, I just want what's best for our daughter...." Duncan tried. Courtney's face softened, before she burst out laughing. Duncan raised an eyebrow while Courtney continued to laugh uncontrollabley. "Am I... Missing something? I am failing to see what is 'so funny' here!"

"T-the irony... It's killing m-m-me!!!!" Courtney giggled.

"Huh?"

"Don't you find this familliar?"

Duncan paused and thought for a moment. "Nope."

Courtney face palmed. "Duncan! REALLY think for a minute!!!!!"

Duncan tried again. "Erm, you're both PMSing?"

"URGH!!! This is what happened with US! Don't you remember... My parents disapproved of you because you were a juvenile delinquent... The piercings... The clothing... The HAIR!!!!!!"

"Oh... I guess I was _a little _judgemental..."

"A little?"

"Okay, I was completely close minded!" Duncan admitted. Courtney smiled warmly and started to caress his cheek. "Are you happy now?"

"When I'm right." Courtney smiled proudly.

"As in always?" Duncan smirked. Courtney's smile grew wider.

"Good boy." She kissed his lips, until something caught her eye out the window. She saw a rope ladder descend out of Angel's window, and a few moments later her climbing down...

"It's late, and I have a lot of reports to file. See you in bed tonight, sweetheart..." Duncan grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Courtney rolled her eyes as Duncan's figure left the room. She turned her attention back to the window, and smiled to herself as Angel reached the ground, and was met by the embrace of her boyfriend. Courtney's smile became a knowing smirk.

It took Angel seven minutes to break out of the house.

It only took Courtney four.

Maybe oneday, Angel would break her Mom's record.

Then and only then, would Courtney admit defeat.

Just this once...

* * *

**Aww, I find this cute... Lol, Duncan I can't believe you're being such a hypocrite! Ah Irony thy Name is Duncan... Tehe, so I hope you enjoyed, REVIEW!!!!! Also, for all you crack pairing lovers, I ****might**** make a fic taking some requests for crack pairings... They'd be real short oneshots but anyways, still okay! Short and sweet beats long and dull any day! Lol, I might call it 'I'm NOT on crack! Maybe a little...'**

**Review with your opinios people, I LOVE YOU LOYAL REVIEWERS SOOOO MUCH!!!! You guys are my life...! Oh, and MY COLLAB WITH Hazeljv IS POSTED!!! Go to the crossover section for Naruto and TDI and click on the fic by AlexexHazeljvUnite! Review, subscribe, and read her fics too! SHE ROCKS!!!! Also, read our profile... It's hilarious if I do say so myself...**

**And this concludes the long authors note!!!!**


	12. Cold Blood

Good news and bad news guys! The good news is that I have started the next chapter of MTMF after much procrastination! The really really really REEEEAAAALLLY bad news is that my half brother was shot last t and passed away. What sucks worse (bad grammar, I know...) is that my classmates mom died... No joke... =( Well, life goes on after death, so I'll stop boring you with stupid details about my life, and get to what you really want! An update! To go with my mood, this oneshot won't have humour. Or my usual style of writing. It will be more sad... Please review!

* * *

DxC Oneshots

Cold Blood

The crispy autumn air, whipped through the streets of St. John's. The salty air from the eastern coast, had been replaced by the stale smell of fallen leaves. A petite brunette click clacked her way down the side walk, with her new Aldo heels. The sea foam green, and white leather complemented her tanned complexion. Her black skinny jeans hugged her luscious curves, as her hips swayed after each step. Underneath her gray and pink sweatshirt, was a white laced spaghetti strap shirt- who says you can't dress for success on your day off?

When she arrived at her destination, she reached for the handle. Courtney pulled harder, then glanced over to the window. The previously welcoming open sign, that still after twelve years had made her feel warm and safe, was replaced by the closed sign.

"Crap..." Courtney muttered, under her breath. She checked her purple quartz watch, and her eyes widened. Her uncle was expecting her to be home ten minutes ago... She dashed back onto the sidewalk, and quickened her pace. The sun had already ducked down behind the horizon, and a pastel blend of a blue that resembled the shell of a robins egg, and a soft pink was painted across the sky.

Despite her previous teachings of not to enter an unfamiliar place alone, the brunette walked into a dark alley. The brick walls had been tagged with unfriendly graffiti. She quickened her pace, and looked around. She suddenly felt the scratchy palm of a stranger clamp onto her wrist. She gasped, as the person spun her around. Her onyx eyes widened, as they gazed into dark, cruel, eyes.

"Hello there lovely... You're going to come with me..." The man said, his voice raspy.

Courtney opened her mouth to protest, but she quickly shut it after she heard the click of a gun. Her stomach dropped when she saw the man who was probably going to wrong her, hold up the gun. Courtney's stomach flipped.

"Listen sweetheart, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way..."

Courtney resisted the urge to ask about the medium way, to avoid getting killed on the spot, though mostly it was because her voice was caught in her throat.

"H-h-he--" Before Courtney could cry out, the man jammed Courtney's arm in an awkward position. She gasped out of pain, and alarm, as she felt the gun press hard against the small of her back.

"You wouldn't want to do that, baby doll. Come quietly, and no one will get hurt..." Courtney cringed as she felt warm breath on the back of her neck. "Much..."

"Looky what we got here, boys!" Courtney's mugger shouted, while two other young men-each dressed in baggy clothes, and covered with an insane amount of piercings, walked over. They each chuckled evilly, while the sinking feeling in Courtney's stomach sank to an even lower depth. Her frightened onyx eyes, met shocked teal ones. Courtney's brow furrowed, when she realized who it was.

"D-Duncan?" She croaked out.

"P-p-princess?" He asked.

"You two know each other?" Courtney's holder asked.

"Y-yeah... She's my-She _was _my girlfriend."

The man smirked. "So she's fair game..."

"Come on Hank, let 'er go..." Duncan warned.

"What if I don't want to?" 'Hank' challenged.

"I'll kick your ass like last time! Now let go of her!"

"Last time I checked, _I _was the leader of this gang... Now if you'll excuse us..." He smirked. "Me and _Princess,_" Hank said, tilting Courtney's chin, "will be having the night of our lives..."

"If you touch her Hank, I swear...!"

"Quiet!" Hank shouted. "I don't know if you remember, Duncan... I _own _you. And if I do recall, you owe me for the cigarette's you bummed..."

"Duncan, I thought you quit smoking!" Courtney hissed. Duncan winced.

"Can it, doll face." Hank sneered, digging his gun into Courtney's back. She was sure there must be a mark by now... She turned to Duncan, her eyes brimming with tears. She was sure for the first time ever, she saw some falling out of Duncan's eyes as well. Hank's lips curled into a sadistic smirk.

"Duncan, I know how you can repay me..."

Duncan cast Courtney a glance, before turning his attention back to Hank. "..._If _I do it, you have to _swear _you won't harm Courtney in _any _way."

"I swear..."

"..What do I have to do?"

"Kill her."

"NOOO!" Courtney shrieked.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you both!" Hank spat. Courtney tried to control her sobbing. Hank released Courtney, but before she could run, he yanked her hair. "Try and run, and I'll shoot your precious _Duncan, _and go with our original plan..." He whispered. He shoved Courtney into Duncan, and he wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest, while he rubbed calming circles in her back. He murmured soothing words to her, while he quietly took out his pocket knife...

Duncan blinked the tears that had clouded his vision away, and bit his lip. He squeezed Courtney one last time, before plunging the knife deep into Courtney's abdomen... He felt his heart break, when he heard Courtney gasp out of pain. Courtney pushed away from Duncan, and stared into his blue orbs one last time. Her head started to spin, and her vision blurred. Courtney saw the ground rushing up to her at an alarming rate.

"Courtney, I-I... I love... I'll miss you..." Duncan whispered.

Courtney watched as three pairs of feet quickly retreated from the scene.

"Dun... Duncan...?" Courtney croaked. She looked to her left; no one was there. She looked to her right; no one was there. She felt her cheeks get wet, and wanted to wipe her tears away... But her arms wouldn't listen. She felt her body go limp, and lifeless.

"Why? Why? Why?" Courtney murmured to herself. Why had she walked down this alley? Why had she hugged Duncan? Why was she laying there?

Her heartbeat slowly started to thump less quickly. Courtney remembered whenever she saw Duncan in the halls... Her heart seemed to beat twice as fast.

Courtney listened as she heard her heart beat... But the sound couldn't be it. It was too sharp.

"Courtney?" Courtney knew that voice... It was someone from school... It was definitely male, the vocal pitch was low... Courtney forced her eyes to stay open, so she could figure out who it was... It was Trent Smith.

"Tr..." Courtney rasped, while he kneeled beside her.

"God, Courtney... You're bleeding!" He remarked, grasping her hand.

Was she really? She hadn't noticed... Courtney used all her might she could muster, and lifted her free arm. She stuck two fingers on her torso, and felt her wet sweatshirt. "R-r-really... I-I.. thought... it was c-crystal light..."

"Who has done this to you..."

"D-D...Du..."

"Who?"

"I...I can't remember." Courtney lied, feeling the tears swell up in her eyes.

Trent pulled on Courtney's hand. "Come on Court, we need to get you to the hospital!"

Courtney closed her eyes, and opened them slowly. "No..."

"Wh-what? Courtney, you're injured, you have to go to the hospital."

"No... I-I want to stay here... I.. For once, I'm-I'm finally..." Courtney choked out. Her hand relaxed. Trent furrowed his brow, before he shook her lightly.

"Courtney? Courtney! Wake up!" He exclaimed. Realization hit Trent like the knife that had stabbed Courtney. "No... No! Courtney!" Trent cried, shaking Courtney more frantically. He laid her back down, and tried to revive Courtney by using mouth-to-mouth, but it was to no avail.

Trent couldn't fight back the tears any longer. He cried, and called out for someone to help.

Courtney, was dead.

But Trent couldn't help but notice the smile on her lips.

All her pain and stress was gone...

For once, Courtney was at peace.

She had loved, but it cost her her life... In cold blood.

* * *

Sad ending, huh? I hope you liked my little experiment... I haven't really written anything all that serious, so I tried my best not to make it too cliché... How many of you thought Hank was Duncan at the beginning! *raises hand* Tehe, in order to make the oneshot more dramatic, I added Hank! I hope you enjoyed it, REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. Onyx Eyed Monster

H-hey guys... Heh heh heh... *ducks, dodging a spear* HEY! *sighs* I guess I kinda deserve it. I sorta didn't start an update for this, and was too lazy to do so. Sowwy... But, now I'm on summer vacation, getting a new computer, which means... No, not banana cream pie! It means... FASTER UPDATES! WOO! So, without further aidou, another one shot! Also, this is the third last one shot in this collection. Sad, right?

* * *

DxC Oneshots

Onyx-eyed Monster

Courtney Bailey didn't get jealous.

She didn't.

It was a wasteful emotion, full of hatred, that was _definitely _not very professional. But she just couldn't help but scowl whenever Duncan would walk right past her desk and lean against their secretary's...

Heather. Ugh, Courtney could barely even _think _her name without wanting to vomit. What a skank. She didn't even _deserve _to be working in such a high class institution. She should be working the street corners. Ugh.

Sure, Courtney _did_ admit she was attractive, but she was a total witch! How the hell did she even get a job here? Courtney's scowl deepened, and she bit her bottom lip almost to the point where she drew blood. She probably slept with her boss. Mr. McGrady. That little twerp is SO-

"U-uh, M-miss Bailey? Y-you're kind of... Could you let go of..." Her co-worker, Cody Anderson, stammered. Courtney looked down, and notice her firm grip on Cody's collar. She blushed, and let go immediately to avoid any more embarrassment.

"Oops. Sorry." Courtney apologized. She smoothed out his tie, and smiled crookedly.

"Heh heh, no problem. Here's the files you wanted." He replied, handing her a folder.

"Thanks Anderson. Tomorrow, could you-"

"Cody! Cody! Oh, there you are!" A woman with long, purple hair ran into the office, much to Cody's chagrin. "OMG, is it your lunch break yet?" She beamed. She narrowed her eyes at Courtney, and placed her hands on her curvy hips. "Who's _that?_"

Cody sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sierra, that's Miss Bailey. My _boss?_" He explained.

"Oh... She better not be making a move on _my _man." Sierra sneered.

"But we aren't going out!" Cody pointed out, nervously.

"Of course we are, silly!" Sierra giggled, and pulled out her iPod. "That's what it says on all sixteen of my blogs!"

"But...but..."

"Oh I know Codylicious... You have the most adorable butt..." Sierra smiled dreamily, staring down at Cody's behind. Courtney scowled at her, fed up.

"Yeah, can I get security in here?" Courtney called.

"Sorry, Miss Bailey, I'll get her out of here." Cody said, smiling meekly. He sighed, and scratched the back of his neck. "Si-Sierra, why don't we go out to lunch..." He suggested.

Sierra squealed, and grabbed Cody into a bone crushing hug. "YAAAY! Smiley face!" Sierra dragged Cody out of the office, him smiling apologetically at Courtney the entire way. She sighed, and placed the folder in her filing cabinet.

"Heh heh, women." Duncan chuckled, leaning against the doorway of her office.

"Ugh, what do _you _want?" Courtney groaned. She continued to re organize her already organized desk, while Duncan approached her.

"Your number." He smirked.

"In, your dreams." Courtney scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Ducnan's smirk widened. "Well, I guess I'm dreaming then, cause I bet by the end of the day, I'll have your digits."

"Duncan, we go through this everyday..." Courtney groaned. "Why don't you go ogle _Heather_ again." She scowled, and crossed her arms.

"Because it's my turn to ogle you."

"You're such a man-whore."

"Really, Princess. How so?" Duncan chuckled.

Courtney sent him an incredulous look. "Having the nerve to _still_ be dating _Gwen, _and to hit on _Heather, _and now me, ring any bells!" She shouted.

"Are you jealous, Princess?" Duncan smirked.

"I am NOT jealous!" Lie.

"No need to deny, babe. I know you love this hunky bad boy."

"I do not!" Lie.

"Princess, I know you want me..." Duncan whispered huskily, into her ear.

Courtney closed her eyes, and bit her lip, trying to suppress the moan dying to escape her lust filled body. "I-I don't want you." She murmured. Oh how much that was a lie... Her breathing shallowed, while Duncan continued to tease her body. He softly ran a finger up and down her left arm, while his other hand massaged her right shoulder.

"D-Duncan..." Courtney moaned. Duncan smirked, and stopped his actions abruptly.

"I knew you wanted me!" He exclaimed.

Courtney blinked wildly, returning to planet earth. "Hmm... Wh-what?"

Duncan smirked at her. "You were about to tell me your number...?"

Courtney scowled, before sighing. "905-968-7825."

"Ha!"

"Oh get over yourself."

"I'll make sure to call you as soon I finish my date with Heather." Duncan grinned.

Suddenly, that unprofessional emotion Courtney denied having earlier, came crashing over her like a tidal wave. Her eyes narrowed, giving Duncan a death glare, and her teeth clenched. Duncan had unleashed an onyx-eyed monster, and it was dying to yell at Duncan. Wait, how would it be different from her normal self if it was dying to yell at Duncan...

"How can you live with yourself! I may not like Heather, and I _definitely_ can't stand Gwen, but what the hell gave you the idea that it would be OKAY to date all three of us_?_! AT ONCE! You know what Duncan, get the fuck out of my face, I can't even look at you right now. Sure, I may think you're kind of hot, and you can be tolerable at times, but why can't you see that if you're enough for me, why can't I be enough for you! God, you son of a bitch!" Courtney ranted. Duncan blinked, shocked at her outburst. She actually swore at him...

Duncan smirked to himself. He knew she had it in her.

"Finally...!" Duncan exclaimed.

"What...?" Courtney panted, breathless from her outburst.

Duncan smiled, and gripped her by the shoulders. "You finally admitted you like me."

"I did?"

"Do you know how annoying Heather is? I would never go out with her, she's too... Evil. And if I brought her home, I'd be cleaning whore out of my carpet for _weeks. _And I broke up with Gwen a few days ago."

"And you felt the need to _not _tell me about this!" Courtney shrieked, widening her eyes at him.

"I wanted to see how jealous you could get. Apparently, it's a lot."

"You jerk!"

"Wanna ditch this place and grab a bite?"

"No! I have work to do!"

"Oh who cares, one afternoon won't hurt."

"Who HIRED you_?_!" Courtney exclaimed.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter. C'mon Princess... I know you want to..." He drawled, twirling her chocolate coloured hair around his fingers.

"Why do I like you..." She groaned. Duncan opened his mouth, but Courtney clamped a hand across his mouth. "Don't answer that... Fine, I'll go."

"Sweet."

Duncan grabbed Courtney's hand, and walked her out of the office. He took her to a relatively expensive restaurant, and was a perfect gentleman. When she questioned why, he said it was only for his Princess. Courtney smiled to herself once he drove her back to the office.

"Thanks for the..." Courtney smiled.

"Date." Duncan finished.

"Right..." She bit her lip awkwardly, and shifted her weight.

"I-I guess I'll kiss you goodnight..."

Courtney rose an eyebrow. "But it's four in the afternoon..."

"Yeah, well it's nine o' clock at night in Paris." Duncan retorted.

Courtney rolled her eyes, but they widened once Duncan's soft lips collided with her own. She closed her eyes, and smiled into the kiss. Her eyes fluttered open when Duncan pulled away.

"We should do this again sometime." Duncan suggested.

"Yeah! I-I mean, sure, whatever, I don't care." She stuttered. Duncan smirked and rolled his eyes, and walked off. Courtney couldn't help but smile to herself.

For a change, Courtney wouldn't be the one jealous.

Take that _Heather._

_

* * *

_

Meh, this could've been A LOT better. As soon as I finished writing in Sierra, and her dragging Cody out, I got a HUGE writers block! Sorry if it sucked, and I'll try and make the last two oneshots a lot better. Swearsies! Please review, it makes me want to write more. PUH-LEASE! It'll help me improve this horrible one shot! Also, whoever can guess what Courtney's phone number spells, wins a shoutout, and a choice between which oneshot I should do for the second last oneshot, AND a sneak peek of a new fic I'm going to post. I've been Diagnosed with Duncan Fever. Alexex, over and out. Oh! And me and Hazeljv updated our collab, check it out, on our profile AlexexHazeljvUnite.


	14. Word to Your Mother

Sorry to be one to follow crowds, but I just couldn't help myself. These little word stories are so funny, and look fun to write! So, instead of a one shot, I'm gonna do one of these, and maybe one for my fellow Trentney fans. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but... I have officially put Mmm, Tension My Favourite...on hiatus until either my fans eat me alive, or I get the inspiration back. Sorry.

And... WOO HOO! 100 REVIEWS? YAY! It's all thanks to you. Yes you. Because of you, reading my story, alerting it, favouriting it, and reviewing it, I've been able to get this many. Shout out to **xXduncanxloverXx **for my 100th review! Thanks everyone!

* * *

DxC Oneshots

Word to your Mother

**Decrease**

Courtney could've _sworn _she felt the temperature of the water decrease as soon as she swam away from Duncan... Once it clicked in her brain, she sprinted out of the lake screaming, while Duncan laughed at her uncontrollably.

**Body**

Duncan couldn't help but gawk when he saw Courtney walk out of the showers, in nothing but a towel that could be yanked off at any given moment by a pervert delinquent boyfriend...

**Murderer**

"MURDERER!" Courtney screamed wide eyed at her boyfriend, as he stood over the carelessly dropped PDA.

**Affection**

"Awww..." Courtney cooed, as the two main characters in the chick flick she forced Duncan to watch shared a kiss. She looked over to Duncan, who was snoring obnoxiously, and rolled her eyes.

**Foam**

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Courtney almost foaming at the mouth out of rage, while Gwen continued to talk to him.

**Commercialism**

"The _reason _I refuse to give into wearing those stupid graphic tees from American Eagle out of the house, is because _I _refuse to be a walking bilboard!" Courtney replied snobbishly, walking out the door while Duncan snickered. _She forgot to take off the shirt._

**Gag**

"Stop being such a baby," Courtney scolded as she continued to drag the gagging Duncan through the perfume section in The Bay.

**Certainty**

"With utmost certainty Bridgette, I can personally guarantee you, Duncan and I are NOT an item." Courtney assured her.

"Hey Princess, you forgot this at my house last night!" Duncan yelled across the parking lot, waving her lace purple bra in the air, while Courtney blushed out of embarrassment.

**Hobby**

"Ugh!" Courtney hissed, while Duncan continued to annoy her. "Stop annoying me!"

"No can do Princess, it's my favourite hobby!"

**Virus**

"Thanks, a lot Duncan." Courtney spat, while the technician continued to remove the viruses off her PDA from the dirty websites Duncan visited while she was at work.

**Nice**

"Oh that is _it. _No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Duncan groaned, as he got up slowly and painfully after Courtney kneed him in the family jewels and drove to the net and did a lay up, scoring another two points.

**Chief**

"Now you are going to go win that young ladies heart if it is the last thing you do! **YOU HEAR ME SOLDIER**_**?**_**!**" Chef Hatchet boomed.

"Y-yes sir, Master Chief s-sir!" Duncan exclaimed nervously, saluting the Chef who he had simply asked for some advice...

**Boiling**

"Oh he just makes my BLOOD boil!" Courtney hissed, while she stormed out of the bathroom soaking wet from the toilet that sprayed her.

**Scheme**

"This all better not be some elaborate scheme to get me to sleep with you..." Courtney said, taking another bite out of the romantic candle light dinner Duncan had cooked for them.

"Scheme? Of course not!" Duncan replied, smiling nervously as she shoved the condom deeper into his back pocket.

**Disgust**

"And you call _me _disgusting..." Duncan noted, while Courtney tried her hardest to glare at him with her red puffy eyes due to her cold.

**Error**

"But, Mrs. Templeton, you _have _to have made some kind of error! I can NOT be paired up with this delinquent!" Courtney pleaded.

"That's too bad HONEY," Duncan smirked, swinging an arm around her and pulling her close. "Because we're MARRIED now!"

**Dawn**

"It's you and me against the world..." Duncan said, whilst Courtney sighed. He smirked. "We attack at dawn."

**Violin**

Duncan yawned, forcing himself not to fall asleep during her violin solo. "Too bad she's not that focused when she's playing something else..." He smirked to himself.

**Conscience**

Duncan didn't have a conscience. But he couldn't help but feel _a little_ bad while Courtney continued to cry after learning that her cat died.

**Qualification**

"So... What makes you think you are qualified to date my daughter?" Her father questioned.

"I already banged her. Twice." Duncan grinned, while Courtney cradled her head in her hands dying from terminal embarrassment.

**Abstract**

"What the hell is that..."

"Princess, it's abstract. You of all people should know that."

"Just because you threw paint splotches all over the canvas out of rage, doesn't make it abstract, Duncan."

**Name**

"Stop calling me that! I HAVE a name, you know!" Courtney yelled, storming down the hall away from Duncan.

**Transfer**

No matter how many time Courtney transferred classes, she always seemed to be sitting in front of the Neanderthal with a green mohawk.

**Bomb**

"Do you mind!" Courtney hissed, snatching back her belongings away from the new idiot security guard. "My new wedges are NOT weapons, and NOT bombs! And you can't just search me! I _know _my rights!"

**Deaf**

"DUNCAN! YOU'RE GOING TO BE DEAF IF YOU KEEP BLASTING YOUR MUSIC THIS LOUD!" Courtney screamed, over the heavy metal music.

"Please Princess, if you screaming at me on a daily basis hasn't caused me to loose my hearing, nothing will."

**Attention**

"Ugh! You never pay attention to me anymore!" Courtney yelled at her boyfriend, while he continued to stare at her chest. Oh he pays attention. Just somewhere else.

**Insect**

"You kill it, you're the guy!" Courtney cried, while she and Duncan continued to hug each other out of fright.

"Yeah, but you're scarier! It'll die as soon as it sees your face!" Duncan screamed. Courtney sent him daggers. Needless to say he would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

**Invasion**

"AAAHHHH! Duncan! That, is an invasion of privacy, mister!" Courtney scolded trying to snatch back her new lingerie.

**Ticket**

Duncan rolled around on the ground, laughing his ass off while Courtney continued to fume after getting her first ticket.

**Loose**

"How could you have LOST your own DAUGHTER!" Courtney seethed, while continuing to fast walk through the mall with her idiot husband.

"Sorry! She's more and more like me everyday..."

**Campaigning**

"So, can I count on your vote next week?" Courtney asked, buttoning up her shirt, and fixing her disheveled hair. She started to reapply her lip gloss.

"Yeah..." Duncan sighed happily, grabbing his articles of clothing that had been thrown across the room.

**Shock**

Courtney stared down in shock at the man she loved kneeling in front of her with a sparkly engagement ring. Though it was mostly happiness.

**Scar**

"Duncan! You can't just drop the f-bomb in front of _children! _You'll scar them!"

"Puh-lease, Princess. If I wanted to scar them, I'd do this." He replied, dropping his pants and mooning the daycare behind them.

**Fight**

"Those two are in _another _fight?" Bridgette gaped, staring at the squabbling duo out the store window.

"Please, the moment Duncan and Courtney stop fighting, is the moment _I _dye my hair blonde and become a Valley Girl." Gwen snorted, rolling her eyes.

**Sound**

"Did you hear that?" Duncan asked, looking around the room.

Courtney rolled her eyes behind her novel. "It _was _silence. But you ruined it by talking!"

**Bug**

"Stop bugging me!" Courtney screamed, while Duncan continued to poke her.

**Neglect**

Duncan neglected many responsibilities, but when it came down to his baby girl... He was super dad.

**Dig**

"Whatever. You SO dig me."

"The only thing I want to dig you, is a hole. So I can bury you in it!"

**Trust**

"Ugh, I can barely trust you with anything these days... Can I trust you to go take a shower without flooding the bathroom? Again?" Courtney asked.

"I dunno Princess... I think I might need some supervision. Why don't you shower with me?" Duncan smirked.

**Mankind**

"I would never, EVER, sleep with you Duncan, even if it was to save mankind!" Courtney hissed, hopping to get back into her leather boots after waking up with a delinquent as a pillow.

"Really? Then how do you explain last night?" He smirked.

**Dead**

Courtney narrowed her eyes, picking up the broken PDA. "You're dead to me."

"And you're drop dead gorgeous to me." Duncan grinned.

**ID**

"How...how can this be? She's not me! I'm me, and she's her, so you can't let her in because she's not me, I am!" Courtney yelled, pointing at an impostor with purple hair, cut into the same style as her.

"Uh huh..." Duncan drawled. "Can I see your ID please?"

"UGH!"

**Concentration**

"Dude! Concentrate! You miss this shot, and we'll loose!" Tyler exclaimed, while Duncan tried to remove his gaze from his girlfriend jumping around in a teeny weeny uniform cheering him on from the sidelines.

**Naked**

Duncan continued to dodge the projectiles Courtney threw at his head after accidentally seeing her naked. Worth it? Hell yes.

**Think**

Duncan could barely hear himself think at the volume Courtney was rocking out to Glee.

**Allergy**

Courtney continued to glare at Duncan, as she was wheeled down the hall to the Emergency Room.

"Okay, so I forgot you were allergic to blueberries! My bad!" He smiled nervously. Courtney's glared deepened, as she flipped him off.

**Beyond**

Courtney wasn't jealous. But the numerous glares and insults towards Gwen proved she was beyond it.

**Deal**

"Gwen's my best friend Courtney. You're just gonna have to deal!"

"Yeah, well Trent's mine! You're just going to have to deal!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

**Wedding**

Duncan always hated weddings. And when he saw Courtney kiss Trent at the altar, he despised them more.

**Achievement**

"My greatest achievement?" Duncan remarked, reading his speech in front of the class. "Getting to second base with Courtney Bailey last summer." He smirked while Courtney winced with embarrassment as the class burst out laughing.

* * *

And voila! My little one shot is finished! Please review and tell me your faves! Sorry True for not writing the one shot you chose, I didn't feel like it... Sorry! These were all random words from a word generator, and a lot of them were pure luck making the scenario funny. Until next time! And this is the second last one shot in this series. Sad huh? Thanks for reading, and join us next time for the conclusion of You're the Yin to My Yang!


	15. Love Hurts

**Welcome to the 15****th****, and final one shot in this collection. I know, I know, sad I'm ending it here, right? If not, why the hell have you been reading all of this? Haha, but anyways… This one shot is more centred on humor, not so much romance, but there still will be some, no worries. There's going to quite a lot of TxG, but that's the way it's gonna work out. **

**Okay peeps, I am mostly parodying the episode "Tell and Kiss" from my fave show besides Total Drama, The Hard Times of RJ Berger. Which I do not own. Trent will be RJ, Heather will be Lily, Duncan will be Miles, Courtney will be Robin, and Gwen will be Claire. (I'm also planning on making an actual fic based off of that show with different characters, but that isn't important.) **

**I hope you've enjoyed this fic, and I can't believe all the reviews I've gotten! It means so much you guys! So, shout outs to TrueJackVP408, CarmillaD, TheSocialLoner, paulinaghost, Hazeljv, livefreely9, kikimalfoy, xxxGagaDxCxxx, MusicalWeirdo56, Angelcandy55, mythologyrulz, Jassabella, bella-sk8er, Brilexse, Contemperina, Reality Isn't Working For Me, pankeckes, heartandstar101, Gasp :O, The Voices Talk to Me, SwimmerFish, blackstaar, (BTW, thanks for your really lame flame, Tdigirl1301… Well, out of 113 reviews you're the only one who thinks that this sucks and that I should go to hell… And me and Julie already have a summer home there, so… Up yours.), FeelThePullCallYourName, xXxBeautifulMonsterxXx, La La Landgirl, randomzchicka, Teamduncan77, Snowiyflake, xXduncanxloverXx, The Dramatic Runner, kitsunesecret, and FINALLY… iloveyouu3! **

**WOWZERS, THANKS TO EVERYONE, AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING YOU'RE THE YIN TO MY YANG!**

**

* * *

**

DxC Oneshots

Love Hurts

Best friends since grade four, Trent Smith, and Duncan Carson stick together, especially in the jungle known as 'high school'.

They had each others back; in a totally non-homosexual way.

Trent entered the school and walked down the hallway, out of the chilly October air. He let out a sigh, then smiled when he caught sight of his gothic girlfriend.

"Hey Gwen," he greeted.

Gwen turned to him, and smiled back. She crossed her arms, and tugged on the sleeves of her sweater absentmindedly. "Hi."

Trent leaned in to meet her blue lips with his, but once again, was blocked by her pale hand.

She scoffed and rolled her dark eyes. "Trent, I've told you like, a hundred times. Not in the halls, I'm not in the mood. Especially after-"

"Okay, okay!" He cut in, holding up his hands defensively. "I'm sorry, I made a mistake, okay! I just… Really like you."

Gwen narrowed her eyes into narrow slits. "Oh, you really like me, huh? Then why the hell did you spread _lies _about me! You KNOW I'm not ready for second base, yet you tell the entire basketball team that I let you have your way with me?" She hissed.

Trent resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy black hair. "It was just… They wouldn't stop bugging me and-"

"Whatever, Trent! That's, _your _problem, not mine! And I really don't appreciate you dragging me into them." Gwen sneered, before grabbing her bag and shoving her way past him and stomping down the hall.

"So… I'll talk to you later, then?" Trent called after her. He sighed, when he didn't get a response.

"And I see you struck out with your girlfriend yet again, man…" Duncan remarked, walking over to the musician.

"I just can't say the right thing…" Trent sighed.

"Dude, it's mostly just because your girlfriend, is a huge prude."

"She is not!"

"Dude! She hasn't even let you touch her ass, and you've been dating for what, a year? Total. Prude."

"Whatever." Trent rolled his eyes, before groaning after catching sight of the apes that called themselves jocks enter the hall.

"Shit…" Duncan cussed, locking gazes with the leader of the jocks, Tyler.

Tyler smirked while him and his buddy Geoff made their way over to the two friends.

"What do you want, Vincent?" Duncan hissed.

"Oh nothing… Just gonna laugh at Taylor Swift over here." Tyler chuckled. "Hey, you still getting rejected by goth girl?"

Trent's eyes flickered as Geoff and Tyler burst out laughing. He narrowed his eyes, and did something he totally would regret later… "For your _information,_" he stated, "I got a tugger from her last night."

Time seemed to freeze for a few moments, while Geoff, Tyler, and Duncan stared at Trent in shock.

"Ooh hoo… I guess we'll leave you be for now." Geoff mumbled, as he and Tyler departed.

"Dude… Nice!" Duncan smiled.

"No! Not nice! Last time I lied about me and Gwen, she _flipped. _She's STILL pissed at me for that! And I just got back some of her trust, man… I am so screwed…" Trent exclaimed.

"Maybe… Maybe not. What if, you some how make the rumor true before Gwen finds out that you spread the rumor in the first place?" Duncan mused.

Trent bit his lip and thought it over, before his face lit up. "That… could work!"

"TRENT!"

"Oh fuck…" Duncan groaned, as the girl of the group strutted her way over to the two of them. She may be a total bitch- at least, in Duncan's perspective nonetheless, but she insists of orbiting around him and Trent.

"Hey Trent…" Heather cooed, shoving her way in between the guys.

You see, Heather has made it her personal goal to make Trent hers… But, if not, she at least has him as a 'friend'… Good enough, I guess.

"Not now Heather, we got to get to gym…" Duncan said, rolling his eyes.

Heather sent him one of her signature death glares, before scoffing and flipping her hair.

"Whatever, jail bird." Heather snapped, before turning to Trent and smiling.

"Listen, Trent… I know that weird goth girl has you right now, but listen to me. Listen to me." She murmured, cupping his face. "She probably won't be able to handle all of that…" Heather looked down to his pants, and bit her lip seductively. She giggled.

"Most high school girls, couldn't. But me, Trent… I've been working my way alllll the way up to summer squash. Turns out, it was fate." She purred.

Duncan looked at her disgusted, while Trent sent her a confused look.

"What's summer squash…?" Trent whispered to Duncan.

"A gourd." Duncan whispered back, trying to get the nasty image of Heather… Yuck… out of his brain.

Trent's face paled as he backed away slowly. "U-uh… Gotta go to gym, b-bye." He stuttered.

Heather continued to smile at him seductively, while Duncan glared at her and rolled his eyes.

"Listen babe. I'm gonna tell you something Trent, is too nice to tell you." Duncan smirked, getting the attention of the glaring Heather. "You're," Duncan said, pointing at her. "NEVER going to get with Trent, because you'll NEVER be that." He finished, pointing to Gwen at the end of the hall.

"Pay attention you mouth breathing, ignorant punk." Heather hissed. She got nose-to-nose with him, and glared into his teal eyes with fiery hatred. "You think you know everything… But, you don't. I could fuck the crap out of Trent, and leave him BEGGING for more, while his prudish girlfriend is none the wiser and you're still batting around your junk to pictures of miss CIT! Wanna know why?"

"Because you're a total whore?"

"NO! Because I am a _goddess _in bed." She stated, crossing her arms proudly.

"Oh with what, your vibrator and nasty fruit?" Duncan snorted.

"UGH I HATE YOU!" Heather shouted, storming down the corridor leaving Duncan smirking to himself.

_Duncan 17; Heather 12._

_

* * *

_

"What I'm saying is, all you need to do is seduce her, and you'll be golden!" Duncan exclaimed, as he and Trent jogged side by side as they completed their laps in their school gym clothes.

"She is so going to eat me alive." Trent sighed, doubtfully. "We are so done; she's going to hear that rumor and totally dump my sorry ass after kicking it repeatedly."

"Dude, you see, that's why- OOF!" Duncan groaned, falling to the ground after a fist collided with his face. He felt his nose start to throb, so he clutched it as he felt blood start to trickle out of it. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at who had punched him in the face.

Lean mocha skinned devilish thighs…

Curvy hips…

D-cup boobs…

Gritted pearly white teeth, plump pink lips, cute little freckles, beautiful glossy brown hair and gorgeous onyx eyes, fixed into a distasteful glare…

Yep, it was definitely Courtney.

"Did you tell the WHOLE school I let you motorboat my BOOBS?_!_" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"…" Duncan stared up at her speechless, still clutching his nose.

"Courtyard, three o'clock. Be there, or _be _a BITCH." She snarled.

"W-wait a minute… You aren't seriously going to fight me, are you!" Duncan sputtered, his eyes widening.

Courtney's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. Though, they showed slight…hurt. "I'm _sick _of you spreading lies about me, Duncan…" She said.

Courtney growled and held up a menacing fist. "So now, I'm going to spread your FACE across the concrete." She hissed, glaring one last time for good measure, and storming off and jogging into the change rooms.

Trent winced, and looked down at Duncan concerned. Duncan blinked a few times and removed his hands from his bloody nose, and smiled idiotically.

"Dude… She knows my name…" He gushed.

"Yeah." Trent shouted. "Using it in a DEATH THREAT!"

"Whatever, man…" Duncan said, standing back up. He stretched, and started to jog again with Trent.

"See man… Spreading rumors is WRONG. It never ends well…"

"Shut up man, at least you're going to have pleasure coming out of your situation. I have to learn how to fight a girl! Even worse, the girl of my dreams!" Duncan yelled, glaring ahead of him.

Trent sighed, while the two finished off their laps. Trent jogged over to Gwen and tapped her shoulder. She spun around smiling, and it instantaneously dropped.

"Oh… Hey Trent." She mumbled.

"Gwen… I just feel so bad about how I've treated you and I'm so sorry." Trent apologized, grabbing her hands and placing them on his lower back, and placing his on hers, pulling her close to him. He leaned down to kiss her, but she quickly turned her head away.

Gwen scoffed in disgust, and yanked her hands away, and shoved him away.

"Trent! What the hell is wrong with you lately? All you've wanted is to touch me, and-and I really don't feel comfortable with it and… I think we need to spend some time apart until you sort yourself out." She remarked, looking down. She looked back into his eyes and cupped his face with one of her hands before leaving him standing alone.

* * *

"Hey Courtney." Bridgette greeted, meeting the silently fuming mocha-skinned brunette beside her. She started to eat her salad, while Courtney continued to brutally stab hers.

"Whoa… What's your deal?" She asked, while Courtney's face grew even redder.

"I HATE HIM!" She blurted out.

"Hate…who?" Bridgette asked skeptically. "You tend to hate a lot of people. Is it Noah because he's running against you for class president? Don't worry about him Court, he's a total jerk-off, he'll only get some pity votes, and some from his nerd community." Bridgette finished, waving a hand dismissively.

"No! That tool, jerk, Neanderthal, pig, _ogre!_" She huffed. "How such amazing, _beautiful _teal eyes can belong to such an asshole, _astounds me._" She grumbled, crossing her arms.

Bridgette raised an eyebrow at her, as she continued to rant, insult, and accidentally compliment him at the same time.

"-remind me! So after school, I plan on forcing a knuckle sandwich into his sexy smirking mouth, and make him EAT HIS STUPID WORDS!" Courtney concluded. She stood up and stomped out of the cafeteria, leaving a smirking Bridgette to finish her lunch alone.

* * *

Duncan and Trent studied in the library quietly, which is a rare occurrence, especially on Duncan's part. They were thinking... Each of there minds were focusing on the rumor that had gotten them in this mess.

_I am so screwed. I am so screwed. I am SOOO screwed! Every time I'm seen near her, I get congrats, or thumbs up, which means pretty much the whole school knows and Gwen is going to kill me, and THEN dump me! Oh, it'll be brutal…_

_Man was Princess hot in those short shorts… They showed off way more leg than she would care to admit, but hey… I'm not complaining. About this fight… If she beats me up, which there is no doubt that she COULD, I'll never live this down… But if I beat her… I can kiss my chances with her goodbye…_

"Well, well…" Heather said, slamming her hands on the pair's table, snapping them out of their mental fretting. Heather's eyes narrowed as she continued. "Weird goth girl struck white gold?"

"Now, you see, that's a rumor…" Trent replied, before placing a hand on his forehead. "And the fact that you've heard that means I'm a dead man…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I told… A couple of guys that Gwen gave me a pickle tickle and now the whole school knows!"

"So…she hasn't struck white gold?"

"She hasn't even started drilling yet…"

"Oh… well then." Heather smiled, before licking her lips.

Trent sighed. "I have no clue how I'm going to make this rumor true before it's too late…"

"At least you don't have to fight a girl!" Duncan yelled, in a hushed toned.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Meet me in Figgens room in five, and I'll prepare you for your stupid cat fight, now if you don't mind!" Heather sneered, hiding her smirk. She turned to Trent.

"I swear, boys are so stupid… Girls aren't into all that cutesy crap, and stupid jokes. Just BE DIRECT."

"Yeah! Bam! This is my-" Duncan grinned.

"Uh, NO." Heather cut in, sending him a glare. "I mean…" Heather murmured, smiling sweetly at Trent. "Talk to her."

The boys looked at each other, before shrugging. Eh, what did they have to lose?

* * *

Duncan cautiously entered the empty classroom, and waited for Heather.

Sure, Duncan's had tons of experience fight dudes, but chicks are an entirely different story.

Heather briskly walked in, carrying her designer purse as always, and placed it on a nearby desk. Her and Duncan cleared them so there would be enough room to fight.

Duncan and Heather faced each other, not really enjoying the others company.

Duncan cracked his knuckles. "Alright, so, are you going to show me some basic holds or-"

He barely had enough time to finish his sentence, as Heather gripped his forearm and dug her freshly manicured fingers into his flesh. By the smug expression on her face as she brought him to his knees, you could tell she was enjoying this.

Duncan hissed in pain, clenching his fist.

"You can get out of this. Thrust your arm upwards to rip out her manicure." Heather instructed. Duncan did so, yanking off Heather's nails, leaving them stuck to his arms.

"Ha! I did it!" Duncan cheered standing back up, before getting clocked upside the head by Heather's purse.

"Don't get cocky! She's got a purse with buckles, filled with tampons and make up." Heather shouted, smacking him in the head again.

"Don't be afraid to aim below the belt, she definitely will."

Duncan opened his mouth to complain, but he lost his voice when he met searing pain in his shoulder. He screamed and fell to his knees, while Heather smirked down at him clutching a slightly bloody stapler in her hands.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!" He wailed, placing a hand on the wound to subside the pain.

"What? You've gotta be prepared for anything…" Heather mused, picking at her nails.

"Yeah, but she's not gonna use a fucking _stapler!_"

Heather narrowed her eyes, and kicked him in the crotch earning a satisfying girlish squeal. While he doubled over, she elbowed him in the back, bring him lower to the ground.

Duncan bit his lip, and looked back up to her with narrowed eyes, until they widened when they saw the can of pepper spray aimed at his face. Heather pressed down the nozzle smirking, spraying him square in the face.

Heather turned as Duncan fell to the ground, screaming bloody murder. She smirked to herself, and sighed with satisfaction as he rolled around on the ground screaming in pain.

"That concludes today's lesson…" She said, throwing the pepper spray behind her and leaving Duncan to cry in soreness and anger.

_Duncan 17; Heather 100._

_

* * *

_

Trent walked down the halls, searching for Gwen nervously. Once he spotted her, he took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Uh… hi Gwen." He muttered.

Gwen turned to him, before quickly turning away and looking down. "I thought I made it clear I really don't want to see you, right now…" She murmured.

"I understand… But Gwen, I love- I mean, really really like you, and… Just…"

"Nice going, Elvis!" One of the jocks cheered, patting him on the back as he walked past. Trent's eyes widened while Gwen raised an eyebrow at him. If Trent was going to straighten things out, he'd need privacy…

"Could you come with me to talk in this closet for a sec?" He asked, gesturing to the nearby janitors closet.

"I heard a disturbing, rumor." Gwen cut in, making Trent's heart skip a beat. He swallowed a lump in his throat, and gave her his most convincing innocent look.

"R-really?"

Gwen looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes. She crossed her arms, before smilingly slightly. "Apparently, Duncan and Courtney are having a fist fight after school."

Trent sighed in relief, and smiled. "O-oh yeah! Yeah… That. Man, those two just won't admit they're totally in love…"

"I know! Courtney won't stop ranting about him, and how such beautiful teal eyes could belong to such a jackass, and how much she's going to enjoy breaking every bone of his toned well muscular body…" Gwen laughed. "She's SO in denial."

"Gwen… Can we please talk about… us now?"

Gwen's smile quickly faded, before she sighed and followed him into the closet.

* * *

"Listen Gwen… I really respect you. And your body. I just… I don't know…" Trent said, shifting his weight uncomfortably in the tiny closet. Gwen looked at him with soft eyes, before placing her hands on his shoulders.

After all these doubts, he did respect her… Gwen bit her lip, feeling really turned on. She pressed her lips against his, and pulled away, while Trent continued.

"I just don't know… When to initiate things, and… I want your first time to be comfortable… and-and…" He trailed off, before Gwen kissed him a little more passionately, before breaking away and biting her lip again, trying to get him to get the message that she wanted him… Now. All her hidden lust, was coming out, and she… Really really wanted him right now!

"And… I-mmmph! Mmm?" Trent exclaimed, while Gwen pounced on him and unzipped his pants, and attacked his lips with her own. Trent moaned with widened eyes, before they closed in a state of bliss while Gwen finally, after all this time, pleasured him. Gwen moaned too, as the two went about their business in the closet.

* * *

"Hello my glorious comrade," Trent beamed, meeting a pissed looking Duncan outside. He was scowling, with bandages all over his body from Heather's 'lesson'. Also known as, 'payback's a bitch, asshole'.

"The world is very alive, and well…" He grinned.

"Dude. Are you kidding me? I just got maced in the eye training to fight a girl, asshole! So could you shut up about you and Gwen!" He snapped, rubbing his sore arm, knowing the reason Trent was so happy was because he finally got some action with Gwen.

"So…" Heather said, walking over. Duncan turned to her wide eyed, and hugged himself defensively.

"Stay the hell away from me…" He murmured.

Heather rolled her eyes and ignored him. She turned and faced Trent.

"Did I ever tell you guys how much I love life…?" He sighed, contently.

Heather's jaw dropped, as she noticed the dreamy state he was in. "Holy fuck! You busted her nut, didn't you?" She gaped.

Trent's goofy grin grew as he nodded, and Duncan's scowl deepened.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Courtney shouted, from about fifty feet away. Duncan, Trent, and Heather turned to face her. About half the school was behind her, waiting for Duncan to come so they could watch intently as he got his ass kicked by Courtney. She narrowed her eyes, pushed up the sleeves of her fitted sweater, and cracked her knuckles.

"It's _go _time." She spat.

Duncan gulped, and slowly walked over with Heather and Trent at tow. Trent and Heather joined the crowd as they formed a circle around the two.

"Okay, Courtney… I know you don't want to fight me because you're head over heels in love with me," Duncan smiled cockily, while Courtney narrowed her eyes.

"You're right. I _don't _want to fight you. I want to leave you begging for DEATH, like a little _bitch_." She hissed.

"Let me rephrase that; I really don't want to hit a girl…" Duncan trailed off, before punching Courtney in the face earning some gasps and hollers from the crowd. Courtney fell to the ground, while Duncan threw his hands up in victory. He looked up to the crowed cheering, while Courtney glared and wiped the blood spilling out of her nose. She slowly looked up at him, with fire in her eyes.

"Except for right now, bitch! Ha!" He yelled.

"YOU BASTARD!" Courtney screamed, jumping up. She leapt into the air and roundhouse kicked Duncan in the jaw, making him stumble backwards. Courtney punched him in the gut, stepped on his foot, then punched him in the face a few times. She grabbed a nearby lunch tray glaring daggers at the stunned Duncan, and smacked it across his face, leaving scratches. She continued to whack him with as she screamed.

"HOW… COULD… YOU… SAY… THOSE… THINGS!" She shouted, taking a break after each word to smack him. "I DON'T EVEN _LIKE_ YOU!"

"Oh, she is so full of it…" Heather snickered to Trent.

Duncan let out a cry of pain, before grabbing her wrist and bending it backwards causing her to yelp in pain and drop the tray.

"Yeah, well maybe I said those things because I DO like you!" He exclaimed. "You ever think of that, Courtney! I REALLY like you!" The crowd fell silent as Duncan and Courtney gazed into each others eyes. The mood suddenly lightened, and the pair smiled lovingly at each other, before leaning in and closing their eyes.

Just as Duncan was about to at long last meet the lips of his dream girl, he heard her scream out a battle cry.

He opened his eyes, and they widened instantly as he saw the murderous glint in her beautiful eyes, and the evil smirk on her face. She drew back her leg, and kicked him with all her might in the crotch.

Time seemed to pass in slow motion, as Duncan groaned as tears of pain slid out of his eyes. He fell to his knees and his arms slid down off of Courtney's shoulders and down her chest. He fell back onto his back with a thud, and Courtney glared down at him.

"Oh shit…" Trent mumbled, before rushing over to his friend's aid. He looked down concerned at the bruised and scratched up Duncan, and cringed.

"Next time, I'll **kill you!**" Courtney yelled, before stomping and holding up a intimidating fist and storming off. She stopped dead in her tracks for a few seconds, and smiled to herself, before continuing on.

"Man, are you alright?" Trent questioned.

"Dude…" Duncan groaned, before letting out a weak smile. "I totally felt her boobs…"

Trent grinned slyly, and nodded his head once. "Dude, I saw that, you-"

"Trent!" Gwen called. Trent turned to face her. Gwen had her hands on her hips, and slightly narrowed eyes. "Did you tell the WHOLE school I gave you a tug-job_?_!" She yelled, anger clear in her voice.

Trent stared at her wide eyed, and looked to the side to avoid her fierce glare. "…U-uhm, well, not the whole school, but- OOF!" Trent exclaimed, after Gwen's fist struck him across the face catching off guard. He fell to the ground landing beside Duncan.

Gwen growled, and stood over the two friends. "NEVER, talk to me, AGAIN, Trent!" She shouted, before stomping off.

"W-wait! Gwen! I… ugh…" Trent called, before sighing in defeat. He groaned in pain, and Duncan turned to him smiling weakly and bitter-sweetly.

"Well… At least you got your tub job…" Duncan remarked. He held out his trembling hand for a high five, and Trent sighed and met it.

Sometimes, it sucked when the statement 'Best friends do everything together' became literal…

But Duncan and Trent definitely learned two things that day.

One: Spreading rumors is wrong, and they always come back to the person who started it.

Two: Love. Hurts.

* * *

**THE END! This is the longest one shot in this collection, even longer than 'Whoa Baby!' Sorry this was mostly centred on Trent and Duncan and TxG, not DxC, but there was some! It was totally how I wanted Courtney to beat Duncan for being a lying cheating asshole, but instead he spread a rumor. I decided to add lots of TxG, because I am totally missing them so much, they were so cute… Though Trent was kind of OOC and Gwen was too… I still love this though, and this episode of The Hard Times always makes me laugh my ass off. The moral of this definitely is 'What goes around, comes around'. Heather also was OOC, but whatever! **

**Thank you so much for reading, and please do the following for me as a final hurrah!**

**1. Review with your thoughts on this one-shot! You like? You hate? Explain!**

**2. What was your ULTIMATE number one fave one-shot in this collection? What did you like about it, and why is it your favourite?**

**3. What are your final thoughts on my writing style? Any improvements you think I need?**

**4. If you **_**really**_** want more, how would you feel if I added five more one shots extending the collection to an even twenty? TOTALLY AWESOME? Or do you like that it ended at 15?**

**So… I guess this is really it… Sadface. I totally loved writing this and all your reviews were totally awesometastic, (yes True, I used your word ;) By the way… The name of this story wasn't random. I picked it because I believe that Duncan and Courtney are definitely not perfect, or a harmonious couple to be exact but… They're the Yin to the others Yang; they keep each other balanced. And we totally will always love them, and keep them in our hearts for that!  
**

**Until next time, my loyal fans and reviewers! PEACE OUT, AND I LOVE YOU ALL! IN TOTALLY NON-CREEPY WAY! :D**

**Alexex, over and out! ...For now. ;)  
**


End file.
